A Great Big World
by SonWuku
Summary: Chapter 5 Up! "Life isn't about finding yourself... its about creating yourself." There's only so much one can learn about the world in books before they need to venture out and explore it for themselves. Gohan's first step begins with high school. GH/V or GH/E - pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Another Gohan centric fic, between the ages 16-17 and takes place during his junior year at OSH. Minor changes have been made to the storyline, and will somewhat follow canon timeline before deviating into original content. At this time, the Buu saga is not expected to occur, though that may change as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball Z and all its affiliated characters, world and content belong to Akira Toriyama and franchises. The sole purpose of their use in this story is for entertainment only, and I receive no monetary value in writing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"This is a joke, right?"

Gohan looked up from the file in his hands, a bewildered expression upon his face as he stared at the pair of women who sat before him. His mother, with her dark eyes so like his own, stared back with unwavering determination while Bulma, honorary godmother and his aunt in all but blood, gave him a tentative smile of reassurance. The sixteen year old looked back and forth between the two, as if expecting one of them to yell 'surprise!' and tell him that it was all just a prank. He even spread out his senses, hoping to detect Goten and Trunks hiding somewhere in the other room, anticipating the moment that they too could join in on the fun; unfortunately, no matter how long he waited, nothing came.

"... right?" he pressed gently, an overwhelming sense of panic slowly beginning to set in. "Mom…? Bulma…? _Please _tell me that this isn't real..."

When he received only silence for his efforts, the Saiyan lowered his eyes, gaze lingering on the gaudy title illustrated across the papers. '_Orange Star High School_,' it read, followed by a long list of information on class registration and course requirements. He easily identified the neatly inscribed information as his mother's handwriting, all his personal records and and whatnot having no doubt been filled out by her sometime earlier without his notice. The pages that followed included medical information, an extensive report on his educational background, even a letter of recommendation from Bulma herself; it was all a bit much to take in, and he glanced back up, desperate for answers.

"I don't understand," he began, weakly. In all his years, he had never once entertained the notion of attending public school, and yet here he was, practically blindsided by the two most important women in his life. "What… how… w-when was this decided? And… _why_?"

The women turned to one another, silent conversation passing between the two before Chichi finally spoke up, "Its something I've been thinking of for awhile now, to be honest. I was homeschooled, just as you and Goten, but I never went on to college or to pursue a career… and your father, well… he had other priorities. You know that education has been one of my main concerns with you and I just want to see you succeed where your father and I both failed. A high school degree will help you with that."

"Also," Bulma interjected quietly, "Its a requirement for the intern position you applied for at Capsule Corp. The specific job is geared towards students enrolled in an actual, physical high school as some of their classes and school credit will coincide with on-the-job training at our facilities. Now, no one is going to force you into this decision, but your mother came to me looking for a way to help persuade you and I was going to talk to you about this soon anyway. "

"I see," he murmured, his mind still struggling to wrap itself around what they were saying. Him… in _high school?_

Handing him yet another pamphlet, this time with the CC insignia stamped across it, the genius heiress continued, "If you accept, you'll be placed on scholarship and the funding provided will include the cost of all school materials, transportation, and you're even eligible for housing because of your commute. I mean, all of us here know that a trip to the city is a cakewalk for you, but on paper that's just how it will go…"

She trailed off softly, noting the shock had yet to truly wear off. "Uhm, is there… anything you'd like to say?" she asked, after several moments of awkward silence had passed.

"I… I don't really know _what _to say," Gohan admitted, staring unblinkingly at the stack of papers he had been handed. It had been a routine trip to Mount Paozu for the Briefs, Bulma dropping Trunks off to sleepover for the weekend as it was usual for him and Goten to play together. So when they had called him into the living room for what he had assumed to be the customary request to keep them line, he was practically blown away by this sudden turn of events.

"Its a lot to take in, I know," his mother consoled, reaching across the coffee table to pat his knee. "But I'd really like you to consider it, sweetie. There's only so much you can learn about the world in books before you need to venture out and explore it for yourself."

Gohan's lips parted, the beginning of a rebuke on his tongue, but she held up her hand to stop him and continued, "I know what you're going to say, and that's not what I mean. Yes, you've experienced more than your fair share of the wild and crazy things life has to offer, but there's more to it than that. There's a whole other side of living that you've yet to see, and more than anything, more than just a degree and career - though that's still _very _important -… I want you to experience that."

The teenaged Saiyan contemplated her words, weighing the pros and cons of his predicament. On one hand, he would be a liar if he were to say he had never thought about it; not necessarily actually going, but just _wondering _what it would feel like to be a student, with classmates and teachers and everything else it entailed. But at the same time, he wasn't exactly the most outspoken individual; and socializing with anyone outside their rather tight-knit group of family friends, he worried how he'd fit in. Not to mention, he'd have to remain close-lipped on his past adventures, and his rather unusual ancestry…

Still, there was also the matter of his internship. He had applied for a student position at Capsule Corp because he was quickly growing tired of learning through books, and wished to gain a more hands on experience in the scientific and research field. Capsule Corp, aside from being the lead company in all things technology, was a place he felt comfortable being, having already spent an extensive amount of time on their grounds and in Bulma's lab. He understood his mother's wishes for him to join the outside world, and joining CC had been his own, tentative first step in doing so… but this unexpected road bump had certainly thrown him for a loop.

"Can I have some time to think it over?" he finally asked, uncertainty radiating from him in waves; he honestly had no idea where to even begin.

"Of course," Chichi immediately replied, simply glad he had not denied her request then and there. She had learned much in her time as a single mother, and seven years without Goku to balance out her more overbearing tendencies meant she had to be more lenient when it came to her boys. "We didn't expect you to give us an answer right away. Take some time and think about it. The last day for late registration is still a week away, so you've got time."

"And even if you don't accept, I'm sure I can still find a place for you in CC," Bulma added, offering him an encouraging grin. "I've always admired your intellect, and we'd benefit greatly with you as part of our team. I would probably have to bend a few rules here or there, but don't think I'd reject your application on a simple technicality."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," said Gohan, genuinely thankful for her consideration; he had always counted himself lucky to be friends with such an affluent figure, and one who was always so willing to help him out. Gathering the files, he stood up from his seat on the recliner, "Is it okay with you two if I go and look these over on my own now?"

After receiving nods from both his mother and Bulma, Gohan excused himself from their presence and made his way into his room to think. When he had cleared the threshold, he quietly closed the door behind him before releasing an audible sigh.

"Oh boy," he mumbled, tossing the papers onto his desk and sliding tiredly into his chair. Shuffling through the various forms he'd been provided, Gohan sighed once more as he slowly took it all in. So caught up in his musings, he failed to notice when, several minutes later, his window slid open and a small, orange clad figure climbed through.

"Whatcha looking at, big brother?"

The older Saiyan jumped in surprise, startled out of his thoughts as his younger brother, Goten, peeked curiously over his shoulder.

"Goten, what are you doing in here? Where's Trunks?" he asked, looking around to see if the purple haired boy had followed him in.

"We're playing hide and seek," Goten explained cheerfully, before his head drooped slightly with shame. "I'm supposed to count to one hundred, but I don't know how to count that high. I thought you would help me…"

Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the younger boy's plight, and scooped him into his arms and settled him onto his lap. "Where did you get stuck?"

"I can count to twenty, but I don't know what's after that," he admitted, wriggling in his brother's lap as he moved closer to the desk. "Is this more homework?" he asked curiously, looking at all the papers spread across its surface.

"No, they're information packets and registration forms. Mom wants me to go to high school, and Bulma says its part of the requirement for that CC internship I applied for," Gohan answered, wrapping his arms around the smaller Saiyan to keep him from falling off.

"What's high school?" Goten questioned, his head quirking to the side in confusion as he picked up a random form and attempted to make sense of it. "There's a lot of big words on here."

"Yeah, lots of big words," Gohan agreed, smiling as he watched his brother look through the papers, as if they belonged to him and it was his duty to understand them. He liked to mimic him when he studied and worked, pretending to do 'grown up things' like his big brother did, but in the end it was all just a game to him. Their mother had been far more lenient with Goten in his studies, and rather than resenting it, Gohan was grateful that he could enjoy a more peaceful, less stressful childhood than he had.

"And high school is a place where young people go to learn. Its like what we do here at home, except you have teachers for every subject and you share them with other students," he explained, rolling his eyes with mock annoyance as Goten "ooh"-ed with understanding.

The obvious next question was, "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know, buddy," Gohan replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I've never been to public school before. There will be a lot of people there, and I'm not sure how well I'd fit in."

"Why wouldn't you fit in?"

"Because I don't have much experience with people, and because I'm Saiyan. I'm not normal by Human standards…"

"You look normal to me," Goten chirped, blissfully unaware of the outside world's view on people like them and their family. "And you're the awesomest person ever! Anyone who doesn't believe that is just a… a retarded butthead!"

"Goten!" he admonished, glancing around to make sure their mother had not somehow heard, even as he smiled at the words. "Who taught you to say that?"

"Uh… Trunks…" the little Saiyan mumbled reluctantly, realizing his mistake.

'_And I bet I know where Trunks learned _that _from,'_ Gohan mused, shaking his head with exasperation. "Don't say stuff like that, okay? Its not very nice," he said, attempting to keep a more straight face despite his amusement. "And speaking of Trunks… aren't you supposed to be finding him?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Goten exclaimed, perking up as he was reminded of their game. "Do you think he'll be mad that I didn't count to a hundred?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it," Gohan assured, setting his brother back onto solid ground. "You've given him plenty of time as it is. But remind me later, and we'll go over numbers sometime this weekend, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Gohan!" he cried cheerfully, before adding, "Oh, and I think you should go. You always seem kinda lonely when you sit in your room all by yourself. Mom has Bulma and Grandpa Ox, and I have Trunks. Daddy had all his friends when he was around… maybe you can find someone to play with too! Anyway... see ya later!" Waving happily in parting, Goten exited the same way he came, leaping carelessly from the window as he shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!"

'_Silly kid,'_ Gohan thought, chuckling to himself as he watched the boy disappear into the woods before turning back to the stack of papers still on his desk; he had much to contemplate, and his little brother had certainly given him even more to think about…

Three nights later, just as she was preparing for bed, Chichi was surprised to find her eldest son knocking gently on her door. Beckoning him in, she watched on as he approached cautiously, as if hesitant with his actions. With a nervous smile, Gohan carefully handed back the registration forms and simply answered, "Okay... I'll do it."

* * *

><p>"No. I won't do it. You… you can't <em>make <em>me."

"But sweetie, its the _uniform_," Chichi insisted, holding up the orange slacks, white button up shirt, and black woolen vest she had ordered from the school district.

"They got rid of the uniform over ten years ago," Gohan replied, cringing away from the odd ensemble of clothing. He may have been a social recluse, but even _he_ knew it was a bit on the ridiculous side. "They have guidelines on what you can and can't wear, but the uniform is only recommended if you have nothing else that will pass their inspection. It says so right here," he said, pointing to the school handbook they had been mailed only a few short weeks ago.

"Oh, but you'd look so handsome!" she pressed, "Don't you want to make a good impression on your new classmates?"

"I _do _want to make a good impression," he countered, before shifting his eyes and weakly adding, "... by wearing the clothes… that Bulma bought me…" Unlike his mother, the CC executive was not so removed from the world that she considered last decade's fashion as viable everyday wear, and had filled his closet with new clothing more suitable for someone his age and at this time period. Chichi, of course, had not been particularly happy with this, as she was a bit more... traditional in her style of clothing.

The Son matriarch gave a sharp 'tsk!' of disapproval, but said nothing else; as much as she disapproved, at the very least he would be wearing something other than his gi, and that was really more than she could ask for. "Clean up and pack your bag," she instead replied, shooing him out of the kitchen and back towards his room. "I don't want you being late on your first day of school."

Sighing silently with relief, Gohan mentally cheered at his victory and hurried on back to his room to change. After a quick rinse in the shower, he slipped into a casual pair of khakis and a plain black tee, covering up his figure with a dark hooded jacket colored forest green. He wasn't entirely sure yet how to explain his muscled physique, knowing his body was far more developed than most other boys his age, and decided it was simply better if he avoided questions altogether; or, at the very least, until he could properly gauge his new classmates' temperaments and behaviors.

"Not bad," he murmured to himself, catching his reflection in the mirror as he attempted to tame the wild mess of spikes that was his hair. Realizing it was but a futile attempt, the Saiyan glanced around for his brand new bag, finding the leather bound messenger bag lying limply below the desk. Double checking that he had all his materials, Gohan snapped on his boots and made his way back down to the kitchen.

On instinct, he fell into a fighter's stance and raised his ki as he was met by an unexpected flashing of light, blinding his vision and momentarily disorienting his senses. When the spots cleared and he could properly see again, he was greeted with the sight of his mother fiddling with their digital camera, while Goten hid behind her leg and stifled his laughter at his brother's reaction. Scowling at the child with false aggression, he leant down and scooped him into his arms, tickling Goten's sides as he burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"G-Gohan! Stop!" he whined, squirming as his sensitive sides were mercilessly attacked by his brother's skilled fingers. "It… i-it tickles! Gohaaan!"

"Serves you right," the teen grinned, ghosting his fingers across the back of his neck - his little brother's ultimate ticklish spot.

"Mom! Mom! M-make him stooop!" Goten cried, whimpering and pouting even as more laughs escaped him.

"Oh, you two settle down already," Chichi demanded, smiling as she watched her boys; they were such close, loving siblings. "Here, put Goten on your shoulders and we'll take a proper picture. I want to put this one in the family album!"

"Don't mess up the hair," Gohan joked, Goten sticking his tongue out playfully before climbing around and settling onto the older boy's shoulders. They took a few pictures, some serious and others silly, before Chichi was finally satisfied with the ones she had taken and set the camera down.

"Thank you, boys," she smiled, reaching up to take Goten from his brother. "Now, do you have everything you need for class?"

"Yep," Gohan replied, patting a hand over his bag. "Its all there!"

"Good, very good," Chichi nodded, before reaching into her apron and pulling out a food capsule. "I've made you a snack for lunchtime, and included a power bar to help fill you up, but it will only be enough to tide you over until you come home. Kami knows those poor students don't need to see how much you _really_ eat..."

The Saiyan gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head in usual Son fashion as he gratefully accepted the meal. He was a little let down by the inclusion of a power bar - designed and formulated by Bulma to be extremely high calorie and densely packed with protein, carbs and other nutrients - but understood it was a sacrifice he'd have to make in order to better fit in with his peers. Tucking the capsule safely into his pocket where he knew he wouldn't lose it, Gohan bid his mother and brother farewell before exiting the house and jettisoning off into the sky.

Even at a casual speed, the flight from his home in Mount Paozu to the outskirts of Satan City took little more than half an hour, and he had arrived early enough that he still had twenty five minutes to spare. Landing behind a thicket of trees at the local park, he double checked that he hadn't been seen and made his way towards the street.

"Let's see, which direction is the school?" he mumbled to himself, reaching into his bag for the map the school had provided him. "Hm… okay, it says here they're two blocks off the 163 highway and that's… over there... " It took him a few moments to gather his bearings, still unfamiliar with the city's layout despite several recent visits to familiarize himself with it, but he eventually deduced the route and returned his map to its rightful place.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Retrieving a second capsule from his pocket, Gohan clicked the release and tossed it to the floor. In a bang and burst of smoke, a white hoverbike appeared before him, its smooth polish glinting brightly in the light of the morning sun. True to Bulma's word, the scholarship from CC had provided him with several options for transportation, and he had chosen the bike for his travels inside the city to avoid being seen flying.

Swinging his leg over the seat, Gohan adjusted his position as he hit the ignition and revved the engine. After making sure there was no oncoming traffic, he swerved across the street and rode off in the direction of his new school, nervous for what the day would bring.

Several minutes later, he slowed to a halt as the light in front of him turned red. He was still a few streets away from the school, but his watch let him know he still had another fifteen minutes to get there. Thinking he had made rather good time, Gohan was startled by the sudden burst of gunfire in the near distance, and the blaring of sirens and screeching of tires hit his sensitive ears. Cringing slightly with discomfort, he looked around for the source of disturbance and watched curiously as a black van skidded onto the street ahead of him and flew across the pavement in his direction.

"Hey, get outta the way!" the driver shouted, honking his horn and waving a gun as he quickly approached.

Other vehicles around him immediately drove off, and Gohan could only wonder what was going on as he remained a sitting duck, alone in the street as the van sped ever closer. Behind the van, several police cars raced to catch up, and quickly piecing things together, he realized that some sort of heist was taking place.

'_Ahh, no… what do I do?'_ he panicked, frozen to the spot; not with fear, but with indecision. His first instinct was to step in and stop the vehicle, but that would only give him away and he had hoped to avoid drawing unusual attention to himself. At the same time, he knew he couldn't leave in good conscious if he did nothing to help, and it would eat away at him all day. Eventually, he decided on minimal intervention, blowing a small hole in the street with a swift ki blast undetectable to the normal human eye.

Seconds later, the front tires burst open as they were pierced by the impromptu pothole, and Gohan quickly maneuvered his bike out of the way as the van went screeching past. Almost instantly, the cops in pursuit were able to catch up, sandwiching the van between two patrol cars until it eventually skidded to a halt. Several more swarmed the area, and deciding he had done his part, Gohan continued on towards school.

He arrived in the parking lot with ten minutes to spare, and after re-capsulating his bike, went off in search of the front office. Thankfully it was easy to find, and after picking up his schedule and receiving his school badge and locker assignment, he ambled his way down the halls to find his first class. It was mostly empty as he navigated a path through the school, and his only company was the occasional freshman, just as lost as he as they desperately clambered to find their own rooms.

By chance, he came across a girl who looked like she knew where she was going, and quickly called out for her assistance. "Excuse me, Miss?" he asked, gently tapping her shoulder as she pulled books from her locker and stuffed it into a bag.

"Yeah, what?" she asked briskly, obviously in some sort of hurry to get to class.

"Sorry, I don't mean to bother," he apologized, offering a polite smile in greeting. "I'm new here, and I was just wondering if you could help point me in the right direction?"

She glanced up at him with a piercing stare, azure eyes slightly narrowed as if inspecting him for any sign of deceit. A moment later, she held out her hand for his schedule, fingers indicating for him to hand it over. She took one glance at his paper and laughed, handing it back to him as she returned to gathering her things, leaving Gohan bewildered and confused by her response.

"Follow me," she said, shutting her locker and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Looks like you and I have the same class."

'_Oh, phew! For a second there, I thought she was going to leave me here!'_ "Thank you very much," he replied, following after the girl as she turned and led him down the hall. "Uhm… I'm Gohan by the way," he introduced, offering her his hand as they walked.

"Videl," she answered, shaking his hand briefly before speeding up her pace. "Though I'm sure you already knew that."

Gohan's brow lifted with her remark, but before he could ask why he would know her, she stopped in front of a door and pulled it open. "This is it," she said, stepping through. "You said you're new, right? I'll let the teacher know you're here, and he'll probably come out to meet you before letting you in."

"Oh, uh… okay, thank you," he replied, nodding with understanding.

"No problem. See you in class." And without another word, she was gone, leaving Gohan alone to stand in the hall by himself.

"Yeah, see you…" he muttered shyly, taking a moment to readjust his clothes before the teacher came out to greet him. He didn't have to wait long, as a minute later the door opened and a kindly-looking old man popped his head through.

"Son Gohan?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir. That's me."

The old man broke into a warm grin, pushing the door further open for him to step through. "Wonderful! Its a pleasure to meet you. Please, come in and we'll introduce you to your classmates!"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." And with an audible gulp and a shiver of anticipation, Gohan took his first steps into class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So there you have it. It follows a very basic premise of many other 'high school stories about Gohan' though I tried to give more reasoning behind his attending than just to make friends or getting a degree. I'm aware some (many) are not fans of Chichi, but it was shown that she had toned down in the years following the Cell era and I personally am just not a big fan of turning her into an unnecessary 'villain' and making Gohan angsty when doesn't need to be. Also, I believe he and Goten are extremely tight-knit (super head-canon) so I showed a bit of that as well.

This will also be mentioned more as the story progresses, but Gohan has not slacked in training for those of you that wonder. That doesn't necessarily mean he's gotten much stronger, but he kept up with it enough to keep his power and skills from dwindling as they did originally.

Its a bit of a slow start, but I ask you stick with me until we get the ball rolling. Its my first venture into fanfiction, so if you have any concerns or questions please let me know. Reviews are more than welcome!

- Son


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hello, class. I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Young, and I welcome you to another year at Orange Star High!" the teacher announced, clapping his hands to quiet everyone down. "Today, we are lucky to have a very promising young student joining our ranks, and you'd do well to follow his example. He attained perfect scores on our entrance exam - which is no easy feat, mind you! - and is on scholarship through the Capsule Corp. program. I ask that you treat him with the same kindness and respect as you yourself desire, and offer any assistance to him around campus should he need it. Now, please join me in welcoming him, Mr. Son Gohan."

"Its very nice to meet you all," Gohan added politely, unable to stop the spread of warmth to his cheeks as he blushed at all the attention; he hadn't been expecting to be put on the spot like that.

"Before we begin, why don't you tell us a brief summary about yourself? Any likes or dislikes, or plans for the future?" the teacher inquired, motioning for the teen to speak.

"Oh, uh… well, as Mr. Young said, my name is Gohan," he began, a nervous tinge to his voice as he was continued to be made the center of attention. "I was born and raised in the 439 East Mountain District of Mount Paozu, and have been mostly home schooled until now. I enjoy most subjects, though I'm particularly fond of the sciences and mathematics. And in my spare time, I like to hike the local trails and go fishing in the nearby lakes, and uhm… I do martial arts as a small hobby too, I suppose. And… that's about it…?"

"Very well, thank you for sharing," their instructor nodded, before glancing about the classroom for an empty chair. "Ah, yes… please take a seat next to Erasa, there at the end of the third row. Erasa, please raise your hand!"

"Yoo-hoo! Over here, cutie!" someone called. Following the sound of her voice, Gohan locked gazes with the sapphire eyes of a petite blonde, her hair trimmed short in a stylish pixie cut that was only accentuated by her seemingly bubbly appearance.

The Saiyan felt his face heat further up, taken aback by the blonde's overly friendly demeanor. "T-thank you," he eventually coughed out, climbing the stairs of their auditorium-like classroom to the indicated spot. Quickly taking his seat, Gohan set down his bag and pulled out his laptop to take notes - yet another perk of his new internship

"Wow, so Mr. Young wasn't joking when he said you were part of the CC program," Erasa gushed, noting the logo etched into its frame. "Gosh, is that a new model? I don't think this one is even out on the market yet."

"Oh, uh… yeah, I think so?" he answered, logging in and pulling up a word application. "Its part of the internship. Its mainly for assignments and reports they'll send me, along with video conferences and stuff since their main headquarters is all the way in West City, though I'll be shadowing researchers here at the local facilities. But I can use it for other classes and personal business as well."

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed, peering over his shoulder as he began taking down what had already been written on the board. "Notes would be so much easier to take if I brought my laptop, but I can't trust myself not to goof off…." Laptops and other electronic devices were allowed at school on the promise that they could be taken away if used for anything other than class work, but most students stuck to old-fashioned handwriting to avoid the temptation.

"Uhm… well research states that you remember things better if you take them down by hand anyway, so really you're doing yourself a favor," Gohan offered lamely, not sure how else to respond. '_Way to sound like a walking textbook,'_ he grimaced internally.

Instead of teasing him about it, as he expected, the blonde giggled softly before replying, "Yeah, I guess so." A moment later, her eyes lit up and she shook her head with disdain. "Speaking of remembering, I completely forgot my manners! The teacher already said my name, but I'll introduce myself properly this time. I'm Erasa… with an E!"

"Gohan," he answered, reintroducing himself as well and shaking the hand she offered. "Its very nice to make your acquaintance."

"You're so _formal_," she grinned, before adding, "We'll have to change that! Anyway, this guy over here is Sharpener." She indicated to a blonde haired male two seats over, who merely grunted quietly and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "And between us is Videl, though she doesn't need much of an introduction. I'm sure you already knew who she is!"

Gohan leant forward to get a better look at who she was speaking about, surprised to find a familiar face; dark hair pulled neatly into two pigtails, with cerulean eyes - the girl who had helped him get to class! Turning back to Erasa, he gave a sheepish laugh and replied, "Not to sound disrespectful or anything… but I honestly _don't_. Uhm, other than the fact that I ran into her in the halls on the way over and she helped lead me here…"

This certainly piqued the other two's attention, Videl raising her brow curiously while Sharpener openly gaped with disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" he asked, sincerely confused with the other boy's lack of recognition. "Videl _Satan_?"

Gohan only blinked.

"As in _Hercule_ Satan," the blonde insisted heatedly, "The same Hercule Satan that this city is named for? Or, more importantly, the Hercule Satan that _saved the world_ from Cell? Is any of this starting to ring a bell?"

It took a moment for his words to sink in, and even longer for Gohan to wrack his mind for some sort of memory, but he eventually figured it out. "Oh… _ohhh_," he said, feigning his astonishment. "Sorry, I'm a little behind, growing up in the middle of nowhere and all… but wow, that must be something, being the daughter of a celebrity!"

At this, Videl once again lost interest in the conversation, replying with little more than a simple, "Its alright."

"Oh, please. Its way more than _alright_," Erasa scoffed, pushing her shoulder playfully. "Videl is just way too humble to do anything with it. But anyway, its not bad being _friends_ with the daughter of a celebrity either!"

"Heh, I guess that sounds pretty nice too," he answered, scratching the side of his cheek thoughtfully. "Oh, uhm… the teacher is going over the syllabus. I enjoy our conversation, but is it okay with you if I listen to what he says? This is my first time in a classroom and I'd just like to know what will be expected."

"Oh my gosh, you're so _cute_! How can anyone say no when you ask it like that?" Erasa squealed, before waving her hand at his computer. "Go on, I'll try not to distract you anymore."

"Thanks," he smiled, before turning his attention back to the teacher.

The rest of his morning classes continued on in a similar fashion, as most instructors took the day to iron out their class expectations and highlight larger projects to come later in the semester. Gohan was pleasantly surprised to find that he shared many subjects with the blonde and black haired trio, especially considering how most of them were on the advanced placement track. But then again, he knew next to nothing about them, and told himself not judge them on appearance or personality alone. After all, despite it being a public institution, Orange Star High was known for its consistently above-average testing scores, so it would only be safe to assume that many of his peers were far more intelligent than they acted.

As the clock struck twelve-noon, the shrill blaring of the school bell rang throughout the halls, signaling the start of lunch. Gohan eagerly packed away his things and set a course for the outside to enjoy his meal in the fresh air, having grown a bit claustrophobic with the cramped quarters. Finding an empty picnic table beneath the shade of a tree, he happily set down his things and retrieved the food capsule his mother had prepared that morning.

"She wasn't kidding when she said I'd only get a snack," he sighed, as the smoke cleared to reveal his food. Four sandwiches, a thermos of beef stew, a chef's salad, several fruits, a dozen cookies… "And a light one at that!" Spotting the aforementioned power bar, he decided to eat that first, as its taste was a bit on the bland side and he wanted to savor what little food he had. Making a bit of a face, he took his first bite.

Gohan had barely made it through the bar and his first sandwich when he was interrupted by the harsh sound of mock laughter. "Would you look at that! The new kid isn't just a _nerd_, but he's a _fatass _too!"

The Saiyan quirked his head curiously before turning to face the source of the voice. There, standing before him, was a tall brown haired boy with olive eyes; he was lean, and had rather significant muscle tone - as was highlighted by the tight fitting wife beater he wore - and held an air of false superiority about him. Surrounding him were another three guys, just as lean and mean looking, and dressed in the same sort of wear his mother deemed appropriate only for 'thugs and hooligans'.

"I… beg your pardon?" Gohan stated, standing up to confront his aggressors. He could tell just by the fluctuation of their ki that they seemed to want a fight, or at the very least, to intimidate him in one way or another. '_Sorry, but my little brother puts on a scarier face when he misses his favorite cartoon,'_ the teen mused.

He may have grown up away from the outside world, but he still knew a bully when he saw one; after all, he had been fighting 'bullies' since his early childhood, though on a far much grander scale. His sense of fairness and justice simply would not tolerate meanness, and while he wasn't about to show off, he would readily defend himself by any means necessary. Fortunately, he was saved the altercation by the introduction of a newcomer, as Videl called out to them from across the grass.

"What are you four idiots up to?" she demanded, hands set firmly on her hips as she approached. Behind her, Sharpener and Erasa followed at a more casual pace, as if this was but an everyday occurrence.

The other boys seemed to wilt in her presence, the ring leader of their little group making an audible gulp of apprehension as he took a few steps back. "Nothing, Videl," he said, holding up his hands as if in surrender. "We were just welcoming the new kid is all, right guys?"

"Yeah! Yup! Totally!" was their jumble of replies, each laughing and grinning nervously to show that they had meant no harm.

"That's what I thought," Videl asserted, jerking her head sideways to tell them to leave. "Now get out of here. If I see you messing with anyone else, I won't be so forgiving the next time around." They were quick to scramble away, leaving the vicinity just as suddenly as they came.

"Hmph… you sure know how to pick 'em," she remarked, once the four boys were out of range.

"Thank you for stepping in," Gohan answered, taking his seat once more at the table. "I appreciate it a lot."

"They had it coming," Videl shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. "Marker and his friends are some of the toughest kids in school and like to pick on other students because of it. But they know to be afraid of me, and with good reason. No offense, but you would have been creamed otherwise."

Gohan, who was just about to return to his meal, paused at her words, his sandwich held only half the distance to his open mouth.

"What?" she asked, noticing his odd response.

"Uh, it's nothing really," he said, shaking his head as he set the food down. "And I don't mean to be rude in any way… its just, isn't that bit presumptuous of you to say?"

"Hey, show some respect!" Sharpener cut in, as he and Erasa caught up to the two. "You don't know the first _thing _about those guys. They're real trouble, and Videl just saved you from a whole lotta pain! You could be a little more grateful, y'know."

"Oh, no!" Gohan replied, denying the accusations. "I don't mean any disrespect at all, and I'm very grateful for what she did. I don't think many people would be kind enough to stick their necks out for a complete stranger like that. I only meant that… uh…"

They stared silently, waiting for him to continue.

"... well, you were right in saying that I don't know anything about those guys," he went on, shyly, "But, to be fair… you don't really know anything about _me _either? I'm not saying I _could_ have handled it all on my own, but to instantly assume I'd be… uhm… 'creamed' as you said… is well, a little… forward?"

Once again, he was met with only silence, and Gohan instantly feared that he had crossed some sort of boundary. Socializing was not his greatest strength, as he had very little experience outside of the family and Z Fighters, but he hoped he had not inadvertently overstepped any lines with his random ramblings.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, as he prepared to gather his things and find somewhere else to eat. "I didn't come here to make any enemies. I really mean it when I say I'm glad you stepped in. I appreciate it more than you know."

"So why did you?" Videl asked, stopping him from leaving just yet.

He paused. "Why did I…?"

"Come to school," she clarified, tilting her head curiously.

"Well… for the same reason everyone else does, I guess," he responded, taken aback by the unexpected question. "To learn and to get an education, to get into college later, as part of my internship requirement… and… to make friends too, I suppose… though I guess I haven't done very well in that department." Gohan chuckled half-heartedly at that, rubbing the back of his neck as he usually did when he got nervous; he had been doing that a lot today, he soon realized.

Videl continued to stare at him, eyes slightly narrowed as she contemplated this new enigma. Son Gohan was not like anyone she had ever met, and although it did rub at her ego, it was refreshing to find someone who was not falling over themselves in awe of her. In fact, he had done the complete opposite, claiming to have no previous knowledge of her whatsoever, and even standing up to her - in his own, unintended way - just now.

Erasa had spent the first ten minutes of lunch attempting to convince her and Sharpener to sit with the new kid, and she had agreed, if only to shut her up. That was how they had initially found him, and she was beginning to think it had been a good move. No, she would not immediately accept him into her close circle of trusted friends, but he was open minded and unassuming, and she - as reluctant as she was to admit - liked that. At the very least, she would give him a chance.

Holding out her hand in an offering of peace, Videl gave him a courteous nod and even a small grin.

"Well," she said, as he hesitantly reached out to take it, "consider one made."

* * *

><p>Gohan was rather surprised with how well his first day of school went, and aside from the lunchtime confrontation and a little mishap during gym - where he had miscalculated the required strength to catch a ball - he would say it had been a pretty great start. Even more surprising, however, was that he had immediately been invited by his new friends to join their study group after school, and was currently following Sharpener's car on his hoverbike to the local <em>Starbooks<em>.

Turning into the parking lot, he re-capsulated the vehicle and waited by the store entrance for them to park, before opening the door and allowing them through.

"You're such a gentleman," Erasa smiled, before playfully smacking Sharpener in the stomach. "Y'know, you could learn a thing or two from him..."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde grumbled, having only begrudgingly accepted Gohan as a friend, mainly in part due to Erasa and Videl's influence. It wasn't that he particularly disliked the other boy - he seemed relatively nice, if not a bit too formal at times - but he had a hard time justifying Gohan's apparent disregard for his personal hero. Still, he had literally come out of the woodworks for what seemed to be the first time that day, so he couldn't hold it against him for too long...

"I'm going to grab some coffee," Videl announced, as they claimed a table at the book store's adjoining cafe and set their things down. "Do you guys want anything? It'll be my treat," she offered, taking out her wallet. When both Sharpener and Erasa readily accepted, she turned to Gohan, waiting for his own reply.

"Uhm, thank you, but I don't want to impose," he said timidly, "I can get my own."

"I know you said you've never really made friends before, so I'm going to cut you some slack this time," she answered, shaking her head with slight amusement; it really was nice to finally meet someone again who didn't care for the perks of her family's fame and fortune. "But when someone says its their treat, the polite thing to do is to accept."

"Oh, well… in that case, yes… please," he nodded, "A coffee sounds good. Thank you very much."

"You talk _exactly _like the butlers at home… Erasa was right, if you're going to hang out with us, we're going to have to change that," she laughed. "Anyway, I'll be back soon."

Gohan watched the dark haired girl retreat, taking her place in the back of the short line to the register. Turning to the two that remained, he asked, "Am… am I really that bad?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no… not at all," Erasa insisted, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "We won't really _make_ you change. Its all in fun, honestly, but we're friends now, right? So you shouldn't feel like you need to speak so politely with us. You can relax, okay? Talk like a teenager!"

The Saiyan frowned, unsure of what she meant by 'talk like a teenager', thinking back on the few instances where he had watched shows aimed towards his age demographic. "So like… 'yo, yo homie… yolo… pound sign thug life'?" he attempted, throwing out random hand signals he remembered seeing on screen.

"Its… its actually hashtag," Erasa corrected weakly, "And… and no. No one… actually talks like that."

"Sorry, man," Sharpener added, shaking his head with pity. "But I'm going to have to say that if you ever do that again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Realizing he had been duped by the media, Gohan immediately dropped his hands and coughed loudly to hide his shame. "Er, okay... "

Thankfully, he was saved from further embarrassment as Videl returned with their coffees, carefully setting the cardboard drink tray neatly in the middle of their table. "Cream and sugar is on the counter," she said, taking one from the container and leaving to prepare her own.

"Thanks again for the coffee," said Gohan as he followed her example, wanting a bit of sugar to sweeten his beverage.

"Like I said, it was my treat," Videl replied, pulling off the lid to her cup and pouring in some cream. Mixing in a packet of sugar, she stirred the concoction before securing the lid once more and held it up to him, as if in a toast. "Y'know… to a new year, and new friendships."

"Heh, yeah…" he answered, bumping his cup gently against hers. "New year, and new friendships."

When they returned to the table a few moments later, the two blondes had already opened their books and started on the first of their shared assignments. Neither of them wanting to be left behind, both Gohan and Videl quickly followed suit, retrieving their own materials and setting to work.

"We're supposed to read and outline chapter one," said Erasa, as she flipped through her book, "but do you think Ms. Folder will want us to include the information in the text boxes too?"

"Its up to you," Sharpener mumbled in reply, chewing on his pen as he highlighted a passage.

"She doesn't really grade them," Videl added, glancing up from her own work. "She said it's mainly to make sure that we actually read the chapter."

"Hmm… what do you think, Gohan?" she asked, reaching across the table and poking him with her pencil. "You're the genius of the group, after all!"

"Huh? Oh, well… Sharpener is right," he answered, chuckling slightly at her comment."I mean, if you're just doing it for the assignment, its most likely not necessary. But at the same time, outlines are learning tools and this will be a good way to review later on for the test, without having to go back and read the whole thing. So yeah… it really is up to you."

"Well, I guess if you put it that way…" the blonde grinned, as she returned to her assignment. "Thanks guys!"

It was a bit of a change of pace for the Saiyan, Gohan having grown accustomed to working and studying solo, but he had to admit that it was rather nice getting and sharing input whenever one of them came across a problem. The work wasn't particularly difficult, as it was only the first day and they had yet to cover much, but the sense of joint purpose and camaraderie was something he hadn't known he'd been missing until then.

Taking a sip of coffee to hide his smile, Gohan thought, '_Maybe high school won't so bad after all...'_

* * *

><p>"You're late!" a tiny voice shouted, as he took his first step into the house.<p>

Gohan laughed as his brother pouted, hands clenched into fists as he stomped his foot. "Sorry, Squirt!" he apologized, unslinging his bag from his shoulder and setting it onto the floor. "I was invited to join a study group after school and it ran a little longer than I expected."

"You promised you'd be home as soon as you could," Goten insisted, his face still set in an annoyed scowl. "You said we would play after you got back."

"Well, I'm back now, so why can't we play?" Gohan countered, squatting down so the two were eye level.

"Because its almost dinner time," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "And after dinner, you always go out and train, meaning now you won't have any time to play with me!"

"Ah, you're right," the elder brother nodded, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Well, how about this then… why don't you come train with me tonight instead?"

He instantly lit up, the frown quickly replaced by an ecstatic grin. "You mean it?" Goten asked excitedly, bouncing energetically on the balls of his feet. "I can train with you?"

"Yeah, why not?" smiled Gohan, shrugging. "I'll be gone most of the day now, so you'll be man of the house when I'm at school. And you need to be able to protect Mom from any wild animals if I'm not here, right? But, I mean… only if you're _up to it_, that is…"

"I'm up to it! I'm up to it!" Goten exclaimed, grabbing his brother's hand and tugging him in the direction of the door. "I'll show you right now!"

"Whoa, no… not yet, kiddo," said Gohan, standing up and pulling his brother into his arms. "I just got home, remember? Let me put my things away and change into my gi first, okay? More importantly, we train _after_ dinner, and I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

"Bleh…" Goten mumbled, sticking his tongue out with disgust. "But Mom made meatloaf…"

"What's wrong with that?" asked Gohan, as he carried him to their room. "You love Mom's meatloaf."

"I know, but it has the word 'loaf' in it… it just sounds _gross_..."

Gohan laughed and shook his head. '_Oh, no… don't tell me we're going into _that _phase already!'_

Despite his brother's initial misgivings, dinner came and went without a hitch. Goten asked for thirds, fourths and fifths, while Gohan answered his mother's questions about his day through mouthfuls of rice. Chichi was more than pleased to learn of his new friends, encouraging her son to pursue their friendships, though she gently reminded him not to fall behind with his work in doing so. After helping her clear the table and washing the dishes, the two brothers left for the nearby meadows to get their training started.

As it turned out, Goten already knew the basics of fighting, having been taught several stances and kata by their mother without his notice - practically a bombshell to the older boy, considering how against it she had been when he was a child himself. Gohan marveled at how much their mother had changed over the years, choosing then to test Goten's skills to see how much he had learnt. They sparred for a little more than two hours, Gohan sending his brother home to bed before continuing his own training well into the darkness of night.

By the time he was satisfied with his workout, the stars had appeared and the moon shone radiantly against the backdrop of sky. Gohan fell to the grass, sweat gleaming on his brow as he laid back to catch his breath, releasing a soft sigh of contentment. This was probably the teen's favorite part of the day, his body aching with exhaustion and accomplishment; a moment to himself to just lay and think, or speak aloud any words he had been afraid to say.

Late night stargazing had been a favorite hobby of his and his dad's, back when Goku was still alive; just the two of them, father and son, making quiet conversation as they watched the stars shine. He couldn't help but laugh as he reminisced, thinking back on all the jokes they had shared and the things they'd talked about. It was probably what Gohan missed the most about his dad; not anything big, like celebrating birthdays or family parties, but the little things - just talking would have been enough...

"Some days... I still ask myself why," he spoke, quietly, as he stared longingly out into the heavens. "Out of everyone, why did _you _have to die? You'd already given so much. It wasn't fair…"

"When you first died," he continued, choking slightly as he remembered those darker days, "I didn't really know what to do, or how to go on. I was lost without you… without your guidance. And I was angry… so, _so_ angry…" Gohan trailed off, thinking of the weeks that followed the Cell Games; he had trained every day until collapse, barely eating and rarely sleeping, working himself to the bone in atonement for what he then considered to be his greatest sin.

"Then came the Intergalactic Tournament, and Bojack and his men attacked… we were overwhelmed, and I had lost all hope. But you never once lost faith… you believed in me, and defied even the will of the Kais to let me know that. You saved me from Bojack and for that brief second, you held me in your arms again… and you told me to let it go." Gohan closed his eyes, the memory of that day still vivid in his mind. "Its taken me a long time, but I think I'm finally ready to really move past it. I'll never get over it… not completely… but enough to finally understand what you were trying to teach me all along."

"I remember we were lying here one night, some time during the period before the Androids arrived, and you said you'd give up fighting forever if it meant the world would be at peace. I didn't really understand it back then - fighting was your passion, and you loved it. But you loved us more… and _that _was why you died, and why you chose to stay dead. I see that now…"

His lips twitched, the corners of his mouth lifting upwards until he was smiling. "There are so many days - like today - where I wish you were still here, so I could tell you about what I'd seen, and who I'd met… but even though you're gone, _have been_ gone for several years now… I know you're still with us, with me… watching over the world like you always have..."

…

_Far across the dimensions, in a world not our own, Goku smiled as he watched his son, his firstborn, and heard his words. Laughing softly, he whispered a reply, "I'm glad you're moving on, and happy you've made some friends. But I'll always be with you, Gohan, whenever you need me. I never truly left..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it, chapter two and the rest of Gohan's first day. Not much in terms of actual plot development, but more of a buildup of the characters and their relationships to one another. More Gohan/Goten brotherly love, because I can, and a small Goku/Gohan father-son moment at the end. As you saw, Gohan is still training, but he's chosen to believe in his father's sacrifice and its more along the lines of keeping his memory and spirit alive, as well as being prepared for worst case scenarios. Still more info to come, though I'll try to convey it more through the story itself than these author notes.

Thanks for reading, and please review!

- Son


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"The structure of the human body falls into four categories: cells, tissues, organs and systems," began Dr. Nye, the AP Anatomy and Physiology instructor, as he clicked his remote at the projector. "Now, based on your readings from last night, what can any of you tell me about these categories? Would anyone be willing to describe in more detail, perhaps the basic makeup of each one?"

It was early Friday morning, and for much of the student population at OSH, it hadn't come soon enough. The first week of school seemed to last an eternity, passing at a snail's pace as most struggled to cope with the transition from summer break to academic mode and failed miserably. Amongst the few still able to properly function, Gohan sat attentively with his book open, following along as he typed notes into a fresh word document.

"Anyone…?" Dr. Nye insisted patiently.

The Saiyan blinked with confusion as the already quiet room fell deathly still, and after glancing around to see if anyone else wanted to answer, reluctantly raised his hand to respond.

"Yes, Mr. Son isn't it? Please, go ahead," the teacher beckoned, smiling gratefully for his participation.

"Uh, well… going from smallest to largest, the cell is the most basic unit of all living things," he replied, beginning hesitantly before slowly growing more confident with his answer; comfortable in his knowledge on the subject. "Followed by that is the tissue, which is a group of similar cells that perform a specific function. Next is the organ, which is two or more kinds of tissues to perform special bodily functions… and lastly the system, which is a group of organs that work together to perform more complex bodily functions."

"Very good, thank you! Its nice to know that _someone_ did his homework," the professor beamed, giving the spiky haired teen an enthusiastic nod of acknowledgement. "Now, put all those structures together and you get the body… or the organism, however you'd like to put it." Once more clicking his remote, the image across the whiteboard changed slides, providing an illustrated explanation of what Gohan had just said aloud. "Continuing on, there are four types of tissue…"

Forty five minutes later, Gohan gave a disappointed sigh as the class bell rang, signaling their mid-morning break between sessions. Although he was extremely knowledgeable in almost all the subjects he took, he believed strongly in the power of repetition and reinforcement, and took genuine enjoyment from learning and relearning material. After thanking the teacher for his - in _his _opinion - interesting lecture, the teenaged genius left the classroom and made his way towards his locker on the third floor - one level up.

"Sup," Sharpener grunted, as he ran into him on the way up. "How was AP A&P?"

"Hey," greeted Gohan, falling into step beside the blonde. "It was pretty good. I didn't really learn anything new, but Dr. Nye has a very engaging way to his lectures that kept it exciting. And the structure of the body is always interesting enough on its own, as is anyway."

"... you could have just said 'fine', Nerd Boy," he answered, though he only teased him in jest; it was his new nickname for Gohan, just as 'Air Head' was for Erasa, and 'Babe' was for Videl. He'd be a liar if he didn't say he was still a little put-off by Gohan's overly-polite demeanor and continued lack of acknowledgment towards Hercule Satan, but in the few short days that they'd known one another, the other boy was slowly beginning to grow on him.

"Sorry," the black haired teen laughed, realizing once again that he'd gotten caught up in his unusual enthusiasm for education that few others possessed. "How did Mechanics' go?" he asked, the smell of grease and oil still very apparent to his sensitive nose, even as masked as it was by the heavy scent of soap that clung to Sharpener's hands and arms.

"It was sweet," he grinned, heading to his locker which was on the adjacent wall from Gohan's. "They brought in a few junked up hovercars for us to work on, and once we fix them up, we'll auction it off at the end of the semester to pay for some new tools. The guys and I already have this really sick paint job in mind for one of them…"

Although Gohan shared Sharpener's interest in engineering and mechanics, it was not as focused solely on vehicles as his was, but he nodded along good-naturedly nonetheless. After grabbing their respective things, the two boys headed down the stairwell to the courtyard, where they usually met up with the female half of their little group. Spotting the two girls sitting together on a bench, they waved to get their attention and hurried on over.

"Hey guys!" Erasa cheered, smiling as they came within range. "Guess who just _aced _her pop quiz in Literature?"

"Oh, I dunno? What's that guy's name who sits next to you again?" Sharpener began, grinning as the other blonde 'hmph!'-ed in response and swatted his arm.

"Great job, Erasa," said Gohan, reaching into his bag for a small package of donut holes he had bought before school. He had come across the shop a few days earlier, having taken a short walk around the block one morning as he burnt time before class started. Lover of all things edible, he had of course continued to return every day before school since.

"Thanks," she smiled happily, munching on a bag of pretzels as her own snack. "Those study tips you gave me really helped."

"Well, I'm glad to have been of assistance," he replied, before turning to the darker haired female. "How was class, Videl?" he asked, knowing it was impolite to leave others out of conversation, and this was one period where they had been separated into subjects of their own.

"Nothing quite like learning about people who lived several hundred years ago!" she said, with false enthusiasm, before scoffing and rolling her eyes. "I think the teacher was feeling a bit lazy today. We watched a twenty minute documentary and then did self-study for the rest of the class."

"That's such a shame," he murmured, disappointed with the missed opportunity to really learn.

Videl shook her head and laughed softly at his words, but was cut off before she could reply as her video-watch beeped sharply in alert. "Yes? What's the problem?" she asked, hitting the receive button. Instantly, the screen lit up, and the image of an aged police chief came clearly into view.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you at school, but we've got a hostage situation at the bank on Fifth Avenue, and we could really use your assistance. They've got snipers on the roof and have already incapacitated two of my officers…" Even if it was just a recorded image, the stress of the situation was apparent on his face and in the tone of his voice, and they all cringed as what sounded like glass shattered in the background.

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can," she assured, cutting the call and reaching into her pocket for her jet-copter. "Let the teacher know I went on duty and will be back when I can. Can one of you take my things and turn in my assignment for me?"

"I got it," Gohan offered, taking her bookbag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys later!" Without a second glance back, she ran off for an empty stretch of grass and threw down her capsule, her yellow jet-copter bursting into existence with a plume of smoke. Not a minute later, the roar of the engines echoed across the schoolyard as she took off, speeding away as fast as she could.

"I hope she'll be okay," Erasa sighed, watching her friend disappear in the distance before returning to her attention to the boys. "I know she's the daughter of Mr. Satan and all, but that still doesn't make her bullet proof."

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Sharpener boasted confidently, "She doesn't need to be bullet proof to stop those goons. No one can even come close to her level of skill… I mean, except for her _father _of course… but still! She'll be back before you know it!"

'_I sincerely hope she's stronger than her father,'_ Gohan thought, wincing internally as he remembered the man from the Cell Games. '_Maybe… maybe I should go check on her. She may be strong for normal human standards, but Erasa is right… she isn't bullet proof.'_

This wasn't the first time he'd seen Videl run off that week, and after the first incident where she came storming out of class to stop a high-speed chase, the others had explained to him her 'extra curricular' activities. He had contemplated the idea of taking on the mantle of crimefighter as well, considering his own abilities, but was wary of making those abilities known. He hated the idea of anyone possibly getting hurt, especially knowing he had the power to help, but he wasn't sure exactly how to go about it without going public.

Before he could think much more of it, the warning bell rang to let them know class would be starting soon.

'_Well… I guess she's been okay without me before, so maybe I should just have a little more faith instead,'_ he reasoned, following the two blondes to class - this one being one that all four of them shared together. Piling in through the doorway, they took their seats at their usual table mid-way up the room. After taking out his own things, Gohan set Videl's bag onto the chair next to him and began carefully pulling out her materials, in search of the required assignment.

"Eh, what's this thing?" he mumbled, as a small, stick-shaped package wrapped in green plastic tumbled out from between two pages of a book; most likely having gotten stuck with the way she left her pens and pencils scattered about the bottom of the bag. "It looks kind of like a skinny candy bar…"

Erasa, who had glanced over curiously at his comment, quickly swiped the item from his hand and shooed him away. "Ehe, that's nothing sweetie," she said, chuckling nervously as she took over for the now confused Saiyan. "Just sit down, okay? Don't worry, I'll find her homework."

"Uh… oh, okay?" he replied, turning to Sharpener to ask what he had done wrong.

"Just… just don't," the blonde male murmured, before he could ask; shaking his head as he tried to brush off his own embarrassment at Gohan's innocence. "But a word of advice from one man to another… _never_ go through a woman's bag, even if its to help. You… never know what you'll find."

This only furthered the other boy's confusion, but he nodded nonetheless in understand. "Okay, if you say so," he answered, flipping his book to the chapter they would go over. "Thank you for your advice."

"Don't mention it," Sharpener answered sharply, "... like _ever_."

Perplexed with both his friends' odd reactions, Gohan decided it was best if he simply let it be, having already several more 'socially unacceptable' mistakes of his explained throughout the week. For instance, how he had walked into what he assumed was an empty classroom the other day, without noticing the colorful hair scrunchie wrapped around it's handle. He hadn't seen much, Sharpener yanking him back before he could get a good look, but it was quickly becoming apparent just how little he knew about the seemingly strange customs of city life.

'_I wonder if I can find any books on the subject,'_ he mused, before looking down at the board as their teacher began speaking.

The rest of the day came and went, and Gohan soon found himself being roped into another after school activity with his new friends. After agreeing upon a trip to the movieplex, it was decided that Erasa would ride with him on his hoverbike - to offer him direction, as well as since she had no vehicle of her own - while Sharpener and Videl would meet them there on their own time. Securing themselves both on the bike, he drove out of the lot and down the road.

"Whoo, this is so cool!" Erasa cried, as she wrapped her arms around Gohan's waist and clung on tightly, pressing her head against his surprisingly strong back to hide her face from the wind. "Maybe I should ask my parents for one too!"

Gohan, who loved the thrill of flying and the feel of wind rushing against his face - which was its only real comparison - nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. "Its a lot of fun," he agreed, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the roar of the engine and the wind.

"Oh! Make a left at the light," she instructed, as they neared an intersection. "And then the theatre will be a few streets down, on the right. You can't miss it!"

"Gotcha!"

Following her guidance, Gohan carefully zipped through traffic, smiling as he weaved the bike a little for added effect. He chuckled softly as the blonde smacked him on the shoulder and told him to be more careful, but there was laughter in her voice, so he knew that she wasn't truly scared. After spotting the large sign with movie schedules just down the road, he sped off towards the entrance and turned the corner sharply into their lot, making Erasa squeal once more with excitement.

"Gosh, Gohan!" she exclaimed, as he helped her off the back of the seat and re-capsulated his bike. "Where's this daredevil, wild child during school time? I never pegged you for the thrill seeking type!"

"Heh, sorry, I must have gotten a little carried away," he answered, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck; it was only natural, with how free riding felt, that he had a little fun with it.

"No way, don't apologize!" she said, shaking her head as they walked to the ticket booth. "You should let go like that more often." His brow quirked curiously as he looked at her, half in confusion and half with skepticism. "I mean it! You shouldn't be afraid to be yourself around us… we're new friends, but we're still _friends_, okay?"

He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, having been raised with a strong sense of respect and formality towards those outside his family circle, but gave her a soft, lopsided sort of grin regardless. Perhaps in time he would learn to relax around them, when he he had known them longer and had grown more comfortable in their presence, but it was nice to know they were willing to accept him as he was.

"Thank you," he murmured, sincere in his gratitude.

Her own smile widened, azure eyes sparkling cheerfully as she nodded her head. "Anyway," she went on, turning to look at the list of movies currently playing in-theatre. "What do you think we should all watch?"

"To be honest, I'm not very familiar with any of these titles," he replied sheepishly, seeing the titles as little more than words without meaning. "But I'm up for watching whatever you three decide on."

"Hm, well in that case, I think there's this new sci-fi, action thriller that Sharpener and Videl were talking about wanting to see the other day," said Erasa, tapping her chin as she contemplated their previous conversation. "I prefer romance and comedy, but the story looks good and its got some big-name actors, so I guess I could give it a shot. Oh, there it is… 'Saviors of the Solar System'!"

"The next showing starts at 4:15," Gohan commented, easily finding its schedule on the flashing sign behind the ticket counter. "That's approximately thirty-five minutes from now. Will we still be able to purchase tickets?"

"We should. Its still early in the day as far as movie-watching goes, and it's already the second week this has been out. But if you want to buy your ticket now, just in case, go ahead. Videl and Sharpener should be here any minute now… oh, wait… actually there's his car now!" She waved at a red sedan as it drove past, in search of a free parking spot in the semi-packed lot.

"Hey guys," the blonde greeted, as he walked up to the entrance a few minutes later. "Have you decided yet on what we should see?"

"Yeah… 'Saviors of the Solar System' is showing at 4:15, so we thought we'd see that since you and Videl were talking about it..." Erasa explained, before reaching into her purse as the sound of ringing broke through. "One second, guys… hello? Aw man, are you serious? No… no, its okay. How long do you think you'll be? Uh-huh… don't worry, I've got you covered Vi. Be safe!"

"Was that Videl?" Gohan inquired, asking the obvious question as she returned her phone to its rightful place.

"Yeah, she said she's responding to a call on the other side of town and might be late getting here. She said to just go in ahead without her and she'll catch up," she answered. "But I'll just buy her ticket now and wait outside for her, while you and Sharpener go in and save us seats. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, su-..." began Sharpener, only to be interrupted by Gohan, who had spoken at the same time.

"I don't mind waiting," he interjected, before realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut you out, Sharpener."

The jock shrugged, not really minding. "Don't worry about it."

The Saiyan smiled, relieved he hadn't upset or annoyed the blonde; he was still getting used to the group, and didn't particularly enjoy the thought of being kicked out so soon - unfounded as that worry was. "Anyway, I don't mind waiting," Gohan repeated, "I can wait with you if you'd like, so you aren't out here all by yourself. Or you can go with Sharpener and I'll wait for Videl."

"Oh, that's so sweet! In that case, you can wait out here with me," she gushed, hugging his arm, which caused the boy to blush slightly and let out a few nervous laughs. "Seriously, Sharpener. Learn something from him!"

The other blonde merely snorted and rolled his eyes, walking off to buy his ticket from the counter. The other two quickly followed, and after purchasing their movie passes, parted ways; Sharpener to reserve a row in the theatre, while Gohan and Erasa took a seat in the lobby area. Gohan, who had only been to the movies once or twice in his life, looked around with fascination - taking in all the sights and sounds that were so unfamiliar to him.

'_Maybe I should bring Goten to the city sometime and we'll make a day of it,'_ he mused, knowing how much his little brother would enjoy seeing the big city. '_There seems like a lot of interesting things to do around here… and gosh! Everything here smells so good too!'_

"What's that smell?" he asked, as the rich, heavenly scent of something warm and buttery wafted throughout the air.

Erasa, who had been playing with her phone, glanced about and took a quick whiff. "Oh, that? That's popcorn, silly!" she replied, nodding her head in the direction of the concession stand. "Have you never had popcorn before?"

"I've had popcorn many times, but we've always made it plain with just a little bit of salt," he answered, thinking back on the movie nights they'd had at home; most of which were documentaries, or films based on historical figures and events, but their mother had always made a giant batch of the warm, airy treat for them to munch on while they watched.

"I see… well, movie theatres tend to go really heavy on the butter and salt. Usually to make you thirsty, so you'll buy a drink too," she answered, "You can go get some if you want. Videl is probably still working the scene, so you've got time."

Gohan took one sniff of the buttery concoction and immediately stood up to get in line, before pausing as he remembered to mind his manners and ask Erasa if she'd like some as well. "Would you like anything?" he offered with a smile, deciding to repeat the phrase that Videl had used earlier that week, "It will be my treat."

"Thank you, but I'm actually on a diet right now," she said, patting a hand over her stomach. "I have to mind my intake if I want to look good for homecoming after all!"

Gohan being Gohan, and thus blissfully unaware of teenage girl mentality on weight and physicality, eyed her already thin frame and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "But you're already beautiful?"

It took a lot to render the usually non-stop chatterbox that was Erasa speechless, but silly, innocent Gohan had done it in no more than four words - and unintentionally at that. She, like most girls her age, was self conscious of her appearance and overly critical with her looks, despite her outwards confidence. She had been called hot, sexy, gorgeous by all the boys at school… but never _beautiful_, and the sincerity to his words only magnified its significance.

"I-I mean, I understand if its for health concerns," he reasoned, unconscious to faint blush that now spread across her cheeks. "But everything in moderation, my mother always says! And you appear to be in very good shape as it is. Plus, its really what's on the inside that counts most..." He trailed off, stopping himself before he could descend further into his nervous rambling. '_You should really learn when to stop,'_ he told himself.

There appeared a glossy look in her eyes, and growing increasingly uncomfortable beneath its gaze, Gohan averted his own eyes and scratched his cheek. "Uh, ehe… I think I'll get in line. But the offer still stands if you'd like something."

Erasa watched him go, contemplating his words; she had never met a boy so bluntly honest as he, though he certainly appeared clueless of it most of the time. It was rather endearing when she thought of it, which brought a small smile to her face as she did so. She had given him plenty of advice on friendship in the short week since they'd met, so maybe it was time she listened to a bit of his own in return.

"Gohan, wait up!" she called, standing up from her seat. "I think I'll take you up on that offer!" Catching up to him, she wrapped her arms about his own and grinned cheerfully as he smiled and nodded. '_Yeah, its definitely what's on the inside that counts!'_

* * *

><p>"Everybody, put your hands up where I can see them!"<p>

Gohan paused mid-bite, glancing up from the box of pastries he had only just purchased. It was early Monday morning, and he had stopped by the usual donut shop right off campus, which he had quickly made a habit of visiting for an after-breakfast snack. A jelly doughnut hanging limply from his mouth, he was caught in an awkwardly confused position as the cold barrel of a gun nudged itself forcefully against his temple.

"Move aside, kid!" the assailant demanded, pressing his weapon against the Saiyan's hairline.

The doughnut fell from Gohan's lips, leaving a sticky trail of red jelly along his shirt before tumbling to the floor with a splatter. He stared after the fallen treat, a slight frown crossing his features as he silently mourned the loss of his favorite flavor. '_It was the last strawberry one too!'_

"Hey, are you even listening?" the robber shouted, yanking him by the collar of his shirt and readjusting his gun, so it now faced him directly between the eyes.

"Kid, don't be a hero!" the shop owner begged, huddling behind the display case. "Just do what he says and you'll be okay!"

Gohan looked around the small shop, taking in the scared faces of the other customers as they all rushed to find some semblance of cover. Finally, his gaze landed on the gun pointed between his two brows, and the furious snarl of his attacker… and it all _clicked_.

"Are… are you robbing me?" he asked, much to bewilderment of those around him. Could anyone seriously be that slow?

"W-wha…? Yes!" the man shouted, quickly losing patience. "_Yes_, I am _robbing _you! I am robbing _all_ of you!"

"Oh…" And Gohan's eyes fell once more to the doughnut he had dropped.

Outside the shop, bystanders went scrambling as a body was sent careening through the front window, shattering glass across the street as it went tumbling into the road. Unsuspecting cars honked and swerved as drivers took notice, slamming on the brakes and cranking their wheels in order to avoid running it over. When the chaos ended, all heads turned sharply towards the source of it all, as an embarrassed Gohan laughed nervously and rubbed his head.

"Oops…" he mumbled, before turning back to the shop owner. "Er… would you... happen to have any raspberry filled? Hehe…"

Fifteen minutes later, Gohan sighed as he once again told his story to the cops, as police continued to interview bystanders and taped off the scene for further investigation. Over the noise of the crowd, a familiar voice began ordering people to move aside, and before he knew it, a stunned Videl had managed to fight her way onto the premises.

"Gohan!?" she gasped, dumbfounded to find her new classmate at the center of it all.

"Oh, uh… hello, Videl!" he greeted, waving shyly as she made her way over.

"Gohan, what are you doing here? What happened? How did you-... oh my god, are you _bleeding_?" she cried, noticing the dried trail of red goo stained across his clothing. "Someone grab a medic, stat!"

"What?" he mumbled, before following her gaze to his shirt. "Oh! Oh, no! I'm not bleeding… its just jelly! See?" Swiping a bit of the globular substance, he licked it from his finger and smiled. "Jelly… strawberry jelly to be more precise."

Her mouth flapped open and close in disbelief, taken aback by his complete nonchalance to the whole ordeal. Most kids his age would be sobbing for their mothers right about now…

'_What the heck is going on here?'_ she asked herself.

All around her, Videl could hear the excited chatter of bystanders as they retold the story of what had happened. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as someone mentioned Gohan fighting off the attacker, before widening as another gushed on and on about how he had sent the man flying. Turning around, she stared out the broken window and followed the trail of glass, mentally calculating the distance from the store to where it ended halfway into the street.

"G-Gohan!" she stammered, as she realized just how far the man had flown. "Did you do this? Did you really kick that man through the window?"

The Saiyan gulped anxiously and slowly nodded his head; this was the exact kind of attention he had been hoping to avoid! "Uh, yeah…" he murmured softly.

"But… but…" She turned once more to the spot where he had allegedly kicked the man, which was now being marked with a flag by an officer. "That has to be at least thirty feet! I know you said not to assume things about you, and that you have some experience with martial arts, but that's just… how!? Even my father would have trouble kicking someone that far!"

Gohan looked away, searching for some sort of explanation to his near inhuman feat of strength - even if it had been a 'light' kick by _his _standards. He couldn't exactly just say, 'I'm an alien born with super strength!' and yet, he couldn't really ignore the question either. Eyes landing on the box of doughnuts he had purchased earlier, along with the stack of free coupons the owner had given to him in thanks, he said the only thing that he could think of.

"I'm hypoglycemic!"

"I-... your… hypo-_what_?" she asked, face set in a look of utter confusion by his odd response.

"I-I'm hypoglycemic," he repeated, clearing his throat as he lied through his teeth. "Low blood sugar… and I… uhm, I get… irrationally angry when I'm hungry. I had to skip breakfast this morning, and… I was really irritated and he just… set me off! The adrenaline kicked in and… yeah..."

Videl simply stared at him for several long - _painfully long_ - moments, before shaking her head and sighing in exasperation. "It would certainly explain why you eat so much during lunch," she eventually reasoned, making a bit of a face as she remembered the first, horrifying time they had all witnessed his appetite. "I'd probably eat that much too, if _this _is what its meant to prevent…"

"Yeah, its… hereditary," he grinned, scratching his neck sheepishly.

"Well, next time try and keep yourself a little more in control," she suggested, once more shaking her head. "You're lucky this was only one guy. If it had been two or more, I'm not sure your little 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' act would have been much help. So let the professionals handle the crime fighting, alright?"

"Of course," Gohan nodded, releasing an internal sigh of relief. '_Phew! That was a close one!' _"I'll leave it all to the professionals…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter 3, done and done! I would have posted a little sooner, but I got caught up with studying for finals and was only able to write during my designated 'breaks'. I hope to update at least once to twice a week, for those of you that were wondering about the schedule, though that is subject to change due to the upcoming holidays.

I normally try to answer reviews via PM, but as some reviewers are left without an account, I'll try and answer them here. In response to the comment left by "Guest", I'd like to say that, in general, these first few chapters will be relatively 'boring' in terms of conflict and rising action. I do have a bit of a mental 'outline' with how this story will go, and it will be broken up into a few arcs or sagas. This initial saga is all about setup, with Gohan adjusting to high school life, expanding upon friendships and slowly coming into his eventual role as Saiyaman (only in name, for those of you that worry). Then, in the following arcs, it will have a lot more conflict - which is what I'm sure you're all really here for.

Going on from that, I do have some news which may or may not affect your decision to keep reading. As said, I have a general outline of the story and key events that I know will happen. But aside from that, I'm a rather unstructured author, in the sense that I simply write whatever comes to mind - or I essentially let the story write itself. This is, first and foremost, a GOHAN story, and I only had the initial intentions of following his pairing with Videl for canon's sake. But, as I allow the story go, I see it has the potential to turn into a Gohan/Erasa based on larger plans I already had for his friendship to her and Sharpener being more prevalent than they were in the show. So yeah, just a head's up.

If you decide to continue reading, I thank you for your support. Please review if you can!

- Son


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"On the count of three! One… two… three - smile!"

Gohan did his best not to flinch, feeling his eyes water as the flash of the camera blinded his vision - reminiscent of a Solar Flare attack. Shaking away the spots, he rubbed at his eyes as the flock of reporters and photographers hounded him on the walk back to school, doing his best to ignore the raucous crowd. He was already late to class as it was, and the group of people that surrounded him only continued to inhibit his journey to school.

It was a short trek from the doughnut shop to campus, but every step felt like an eternity with how the press shouted questions and pushed against him, making the sensitive Saiyan rather uncomfortable. '_Gosh, all I did was stop a robbery!'_ he thought, wincing slightly as another flash went off. '_I can only imagine what it would have been like if I'd taken my credit for Cell! Hercule may be a greedy show-boater, but he certainly saved me a whole lotta trouble! I don't think I could handle this every day...'_

"Hey, this a school, not a circus! Leave now, before I set the cops on all of you," Videl demanded, dispersing the crowd as she caught up to them, having stayed behind to speak with the chief for a brief moment. "Or, worse yet… before _I_ decide to handle you all myself!"

That certainly set them running. After snapping a few, last second photos, the majority of the reporters fled down the street back to their news vans, while a few more gutsy ones retreated to a 'safer' distance across the street. Gohan sighed with relief, flashing the short girl a grateful smile as he relished in the return of his personal space.

"Thank you," he said, holding out the door for her as they reached the entrance.

"Not a problem," she replied, shrugging."I deal with this kind of stuff every day, so I'm used to it. But you looked like you were getting pretty overwhelmed."

Gohan gave a nervous chuckle and nodded. "Yeah…" he murmured, "I don't really like all the attention."

"Don't worry. It should die down in a day or two," she assured, before grinning slightly and adding, "so long as you don't pull another stunt like that, anyway."

"Oh, I don't really plan to," he answered, shaking his head. "That was far more trouble than it seemed worth."

"The trouble is worth it if it means saving innocent lives," she confided, shaking her head. "Y'know, you'd think that with my father living here, it would deter most criminal activity, but it only seems to have had the opposite effect. People flocked to the city after we moved here, and I guess with such a large population to take advantage of, the baddies followed," Videl explained, frowning slightly as she thought of the numerous gangs and networks that had taken residency in her home town. "I guess that's why I joined the police force… to at least try and make up for some of the trouble we'd brought with us..."

Gohan stared down at the dark haired girl for several moments, studying her features as he contemplated her words. "That's very noble of you," he finally said, causing Videl to scoff lightly in amusement.

"Noble?" she repeated, her brows raised and lips curled slightly upwards. "That's such a… fancy way of putting it. I'm not some knight of the round table. I just think of it as the right thing to do. I mean, if I have the power to change things… why shouldn't I?"

"That's essentially the definition of noble," Gohan remarked, earning him a roll of the eyes from Videl.

"You're an... interesting one, Son Gohan," she commented, eyeing him up and down. "But… I like you. I think I'll keep you around a little longer." She gave him a side-ways smile, letting him know that it was only a joke.

"Heh, I'd certainly appreciate it," he replied with a grin, once more opening the door for her as they finally reached their first class. School had started almost half an hour ago, so they were well into their lesson by the time they had arrived, but Videl was instantly excused for her known police work, and had even gotten a note from the chief to help explain Gohan's tardy. After being given the handouts they were expected to work on, the two teens hurried to their usual table with the blonde duo.

"Oh… my… gosh!" Erasa squealed, as soon as they'd taken their seats. "Details! I need details!"

"Give the poor guy a break," said Videl, as she pulled out her book. "He just got rid of the reporters following him outside. He doesn't need to be pestered inside school too."

"Oh, but I have to know!" she pouted, shaking her phone at them from beneath the table. "My news feed has been blowing up nonstop for the past thirty minutes. I mean… Gohan, did you _seriously _kick a man through a window? That is so _badass_!"

Gohan felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, scratching sheepishly at his cheek as he reluctantly nodded his head. He had only meant to disarm the man - _honestly_ - but had once again miscalculated his strength in order to do so; last he'd heard, the robber's ribs had cracked inwards and pierced a lung, and he was also suffering moderate head trauma for the injuries sustained upon impact to the ground.

'_I guess I'm so used to people like Krillin and Tien, I don't think I realized just how weak normal humans were until now...'_ he thought to himself, as he attempted to focus on his lessons. '_I'll have to try harder at keeping my powers in check, in case I accidentally hurt somebody. Good thing that guy was a thief, or else I'd be feeling a lot worse about sending him to the hospital like that. No one really deserves that kind of pain, but at least I can say he had it coming...'_

Gohan's day went on relatively normal from that point on, though his popularity at school had taken a sudden boost as the news of his heroism passed from ear to ear. Apparently his 'condition' had also been made known, and a few kids had even bought him extra food at lunch, as offering to "appease the beast" they assumed he'd turn into if he went hungry. He didn't have any particular qualms about that part, as he happily devoured the meals in addition to his own; which left him only slightly more satisfied than the normal snack his mother had prepared. Still, free food was free food!

Eventually, three o'clock came, and the final bell rang.

As he pushed past the doors and walked out onto the school's front courtyard, he was relieved to find no more reporters lurking about. After declining to join them in an after school study session, Gohan waved goodbye to his friends, hopped onto his hoverbike and typed in the GPS coordinates for the local Capsule Corp. branch. He had done an online orientation and video-conference with his new supervisors over the summer, and after being given his first week of school to get situated, it was now his first official day on the job as an intern.

Although he was more than capable of making the several thousand mile commute to the headquarters in West City, it was agreed that he would still spend time at the facilities in Satan City - which was the closest one to his own home - for appearances sake. Of course, in his free time, Bulma welcomed - and even encouraged - Gohan to come help work on projects in her own lab, which she supervised.

It was roughly a twenty minute ride to CC, as the business district was on the other side of town from school, but he had still arrived early enough that he would have time to change out of his school clothes and into more appropriate attire. Having already been issued security clearance, the gate guard merely scanned his ID before allowing him through, and he hurried in to find the closest private restroom.

"I hope nothing wrinkled," he mumbled, as he searched through his bag for the spare set of clothes he had so neatly prepared that morning. His mother had always drilled into him the importance of first impressions, and he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of showing up to his first day in a professional setting looking as if he'd just crawled out of bed. Fortunately, his outfit had remained crisply folded, and the few, minor wrinkles that had appeared were straightened out with a good, strong shake.

"Not bad," he said to himself, as he buttoned up the charcoal grey dress shirt and tucked it securely into the waist of his dark slacks. Looping a leather belt around his hips and clasping the silver buckle firmly, he draped his tie around his neck and exited the stall, moving over to the mirror to adjust it.

"Now, is it… right over left, or… left over right?" Gohan could immediately empathize with his father, who had always hated dressing up when he was alive; compared to the simple clothes they were accustomed to, formal wear just seemed too complicated! As he continued to struggle with the cloth strip, his Vphone rang and he quickly pulled it from his pocket to hit 'receive'. "Hello?"

"Hey, Gohan!" a cheery voice cried.

"Bulma? Hi!" he greeted, smiling down at the image of her. The blue haired scientist grinned and waved, Gohan giving a short wave of his own, before asking, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day! I told them not to give you any special treatment like you asked, by the way, so expect to do a lot of boring stuff until you work your way up more. But you'll do great regardless, I know you will!"

"Aw, thanks! I really appreciate that," he replied, setting the phone down onto the counter so he could continue working on his tie.

Bulma, watching him struggle through the screen, gave a soft giggle and teasingly asked, "Having a little trouble there, kiddo?"

The Saiyan's face lit up in a blush. "Is it that obvious?" She nodded her head at him and he chuckled, shaking his own. "I don't dress up that often, and when I do, its usually Mom who helps me with this. I guess I kind of forgot that I'd have to start doing it on my own from now on."

"You men are so hopeless! Vegeta is the exact same way," she said, rolling her eyes. "You can take down the world's greatest threats without batting an eye, but when it comes to something simple… like tying a tie… you have no idea what to do! Typical!"

"Hey, that's not necessarily fair," he countered, shooting her an accusing stare. "We don't exactly wear a suit and tie when we go out to fight."

"Hm? Well, I suppose that's _true_," she responded, taking a moment to look him over before continuing, "But, if you _did_, I say you'd kill your opponent on looks alone. Gotta admit, you're looking real sharp there! If I was twenty years younger…" She trailed off, giving him a playful wink as she did so.

"B-Bulma!" Gohan stammered, feeling his face burn a bright, beet red. She broke into a loud fit of laughter at his expression, waving her hand at the screen to show she had meant no real 'harm'.

"Oh, Gohan! Sweetie, you're just too cute when you get all flustered like that. Ahh, I could just pinch those cheeks of yours!" she cooed, making a baby face at him and mimicking a pinching attack with her fingers.

Releasing a soft sigh of relief, Gohan laughed with her and mused at how much of a 'mom' she had become over the years. '_Pinch my cheeks? Now that I think about it, that sounds exactly like something _her _mom would say! Ooh… yikes, better not let _that _one slip out!'_

"Anyway," Bulma went on, straightening out. "I also called to let you know that Goten flew over on Nimbus to play with Trunks this afternoon. Your mother asked me to let you know, so you can come over after work and fly back home with him. She doesn't want him flying at night, and to be honest, I wouldn't feel right sending him off alone."

'_Yeah… definitely a Mom thing,'_ he thought. "Alright, thanks! I hope those two don't cause too much trouble for you. You know how they get when they're together…"

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," she replied, smiling. "If they get too much to handle, I'll just let Vegeta take care of it. Kami knows that man could use a little more 'hands on' parenting anyway."

"Yeah, I guess," he nodded, finally figuring out the tie; it was a little skewed if you looked closely, but was good enough that he felt he could get away with it - at least, until he went home and could ask his mother how to properly put it on. "Anyway, I think I should get going now. I don't want to be late!"

"Oh, definitely! I'll let you go then. Tell me all about it when you get here later, alright?" When he happily agreed, she gave him a final smile in parting and blew him a kiss. "Bye, sweetie! Love ya!"

"Heh, bye!" Ending the call, Gohan set the ringer to vibrate before returning it to his pocket and adding the finishing touches to his attire. After brushing his teeth with a spare brush he'd brought along, and running a quick comb through his hair - though it did little to tame his wild spikes - he carefully packed away his things and exited the bathroom.

Finding the nearest building map and directory, he searched the long list of departments until he found what he was looking for, setting a course for the Research Lab once he knew its direction. Nodding and smiling politely to those he passed, he rushed to catch an elevator that was just closing, squeezing through the gap just in time. Pressing the appropriate floor, he slung his bag over his shoulder and wondered what sort of tasks his new job would bring.

* * *

><p>"Three dark roast coffees - two plain and one sweetened with vanilla, one caramel macchiato with soy - hold the whip - and another one regular… one white chocolate mocha with a double shot of espresso and… a green tea please," said Gohan, double checking the list he had been given before pulling out his wallet to pay.<p>

"Anything else that I can get you?" asked the cashier, as she wrote his orders onto several styrofoam cups. "Sandwich? Breads? Cookies?"

"Hm… yeah, actually, I'll take a box of pastries too while I'm here," he added, picking up a pre-packaged box of croissants and danishes from the display counter. He had been staring at them the entire wait in line, and the temptation for a snack had just been too strong for him to ignore.

"Okay, so your total adds up to $24.83. Would you like to add an extra dollar in donation to the Hercule Foundation for the city children's hospital today?"

"Uh, okay… sure, why not? Company card anyway," he joked, handing over the small slip of blue plastic.

She laughed politely and swiped the card before handing it back to him, tapping a finger to the electronic signature pad. "Just sign here please," she asked, before turning to the other workers down the counter and calling out, "Order up!"

"I've got it!" a familiar voice replied, as one of the baristas hurried over to take it. "Oh my gosh… Gohan? Wow! I didn't expect to see you here!"

The Saiyan did a double take as he met the unexpected face of Erasa, clothes covered beneath a black apron with her hair tucked neatly beneath a matching visor. "Erasa?" he asked, unable to hide his disbelief as he made his way down to the pick-up counter. "You work here?"

"Yeah, well… its only part-time and a girl's gotta make spending money somehow," she replied slyly, carrying his cups down the line and setting up the espresso machine. "I used to work during the week but, with school back in session, I had to move my hours to the weekend. How about you? What're you doing here, on a Saturday night no less, and all dressed up like _that_? Waiting on a hot date, I presume?"

Gohan glanced down at the dark slacks and blue button up shirt he wore, tugging uncomfortably at his tie as he answered, "Me? O-on a date? No, these are just my work clothes!"

"I'm only kidding, silly! No need to get all worked up about it!" she laughed, pouring hot water for his ordered tea. "The local CC building is just down the block, isn't it? How's that going for you?"

He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck shyly, cheeks still red from her earlier comments. "Uh… its _going_," he mumbled, chuckling softly. Few words could describe the experience, and while he knew his duties as an intern - a high school level one at that - meant he would be stuck with the more menial tasks, he'd been rather disappointed with the lack of any real research or experimentation.

Erasa, noting the slight grimace that followed, asked, "That bad?"

"Huh? Oh, no! Not _bad_ per se," he shook his head, "Just… not what I expected? I mean, I know I'm still in high school, so that sort of makes me a liability in terms of errors and mishaps in the lab, but I'd sort of hoped for a much more hands on experience than I'm getting now. I mostly read reports and file paperwork, pass out mail, make powerpoints for presentations, go on coffee runs… and the only time I get to touch any equipment is when I'm cleaning them."

'_But then again, I _did _ask not to be given any special treatment for being Bulma's godson,'_ he thought, having wanted to earn any future positions by his own merit and work his way up from the bottom just as everyone else. Still, he hadn't realized it would be this… _boring_.

"I see… so then, you're like _really _into this kind of thing, huh?" she asked, shaking a canister of whipped cream and swirling it atop the mocha. "Like, you're pretty dead set on going into research and development and… all that… uh, other stuff? Heh, sorry. I don't really know much about what goes into science and technology… I just use it!"

"Ah, no worries! And yeah, I guess," he shrugged, pulling out a few cardboard sleeves for the cups as they began coming out. "I mean, I don't know if that's what I'd like to do forever, but I enjoy this field a lot and wouldn't mind getting a head start in it."

"Must be nice," Erasa smiled, loading his drinks into a couple of carrying trays. "I've barely started thinking about what college I'd like to attend, let alone what I'll end up choosing for a _career_. To be honest, it sometimes feels like its all coming on a bit too fast."

"I get what you mean, but I wouldn't worry too much about it," said Gohan, smiling with reassurance as he piled the first tray of drinks on top of his pastry box for easier carrying. "Everyone goes at their own pace, right? Some people seem to be born knowing what they'll do, and for other, its a bit of trial and error. But you'll get there eventually. Its all part of the adventure, my Dad used to say!"

"Yeah, that's a nice way of thinking about it," she nodded, returning his smile with one of her own. "Thanks for that! Anyway, I think I've chatted your ear off enough, and your boss must be wondering what's taking so long. I should let you get back to the office."

"It was fun. I enjoyed it a lot," he replied, sincerely. Despite only a month having passed since the start of school, Gohan found Erasa to be the easiest of his three new friends to speak with. They were all friendly and nice in their own rights, but Sharpener was a bit cocky and liked to show off a lot, and while Videl was fun to hang around, he got the feeling she didn't completely trust him yet; Erasa, however, spoke to him as if they had been close friends forever. And, after having no friends his age until now, it was something he really liked about her.

"Me too!" she beamed happily, thanking him as he placed a few dollars into the tip jar and waved as he turned to leave. "Bye, Gohan! I'll see you on Monday!"

"Bye, Erasa!" he called back, balancing the box and first tray of drinks in one hand and carrying the second in his other. Shouldering through the doorway, he smiled one last time at the blonde before making his way onto the sidewalk and down the street. Being in the business district and a weekend, this part of the city was rather quiet in comparison to its other sections, and only a few cars passed him by as he walked the short distance back to Capsule Corp.

Approaching the cross street, he looked both ways before walking, ears suddenly perking up as the sound of a struggle caught his attention. '_Huh? Is... someone in trouble?'_ he asked himself. Seconds later, a woman's scream pierced the air, sending chills of fear shivering down Gohan's spine. Not a moment later, a dark figure emerged from the alley a few buildings down, the bright glint of something metallic catching his careful eye.

_'Is that a-...'_ His eyes widened in recognition. _'It is!'_

"Oh, no you DON'T!" the Saiyan growled, dropping his food and coffee as his body seemingly vanished from view. Appearing at the assailant's side, he caught his wrist in a vice-like grip and twisted, simultaneously disarming the gun and breaking his hand. This time, it was the man who screamed, letting out a harsh, guttural cry of pain as he instinctively cradled it against his chest. Mercifully, he didn't have to endure it long, as Gohan slammed him into the wall with a single blow, knocking him unconscious in a matter of moments.

Anger burnt in his soul, but Gohan had far more important things to deal with at the moment - such as finding the woman he had heard screaming. It didn't take long to spot her, her dark silhouette huddled pitifully on the alley floor, even as difficult as it was to see. Scrambling towards her, he dropped to his knees and checked her ki, relieved to find it still there.

"Miss?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare her any further after such an ordeal. "Miss, its okay. I won't hurt you, I promise. My name is Gohan, and I'm here to help…" She flinched harshly as he reached for her, shifting slightly to add distance between the two. "Don't worry, you're safe. I only want to help, but only if you'll let me."

She remained quiet, shivering silently as she refused to look at him. Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Gohan searched his pockets for his phone. When he came up empty handed, he cursed softly beneath his breath, remembering that he had left it on his desk to charge before leaving. Attempting to convey as much sincerity into his voice as he could, Gohan once more attempted to get the woman to speak with him.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a phone?" he asked, slowly indicating to the purse clutched tightly against her chest. "I left mine at work, and we should really call the cops."

It took a few moments, but she finally replied in a raspy tone, "I-It was broken…"

"We need to get you some place safe then," he stated, standing up. "There's a coffee shop a little ways down that's still open, and I have a friend that works there. I'm sure she'll let us use the phone, especially in an emergency like this."

The woman hesitantly reached for his hand before recoiling, shaking her head as she held her purse more tightly against herself. It was only then that Gohan noticed the state of her attire; her knee length skirt slit messily up the side, and her blouse ripped in such a way that it barely held together. The anger he felt earlier returned tenfold, and it took a great deal of self restraint not to turn Super Saiyan in his rage and pummel the scumbag for all he was worth.

Instead, he channeled that emotion into action, swiftly untucking his shirt and slipping out of it to drape around her shoulders. Stuttering a weak thank you, she accepted the clothes and he averted his gaze to allow her a moment of privacy as she readjusted the shirt and buttoned it up, before once more offering her his hand. This time she took it, though she gasped loudly as he pulled her up and fell against him, unable to bear weight as she realized her leg had been broken.

'_That bastard!'_ he thought, his heart stabbing with guilt as she slumped weightlessly against him and sobbed with misery. '_What kind of sick person would do such a thing!'_ Leaning down, he gently scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the alley, knocking the gun away from the still unconscious man and giving him a good, hard kick to the the gut for extra measure. "I'll be back for you," he whispered dangerously, hurrying back to the coffee shop to get the woman help.

"Someone call 911!" he ordered loudly, startling the customers and baristas with his unexpected reappearance; even more so with the state in which he had returned. "We need police presence and medical personnel here immediately."

"Oh, gosh! Gohan!" Erase cried worryingly, rushing out from behind the counter. "Gohan, what happened? Who is this? Is she okay? Here, lay her down on the sofa," she said, guiding him to the lounge and clearing away the mess.

"Is someone calling emergency response?" he instead replied, laying her gently onto the cushion and prying off her shoe, attempting to get a better look at her injuries. With the added light, he was finally getting his first good look at her, and what he saw only made him furious. Her dark, auburn hair was dirty and matted with blood and sweat, and her left eye was swollen shut by a dark bruise that covered nearly half her face. Angry marks were left upon her neck, indicating the man had choked her at one point, and as he looked further down, he noted that her injured leg was slightly shorter than the other and twisted in an unnatural position.

'_Her femur bone,'_ he deduced, ordering Erasa to grab clean towels and a bucket of warm water. '_She'll need a traction splint to set it right, and surgery to repair the damage. This will take months to recover from, and the pain must be excruciating...' _When nobody appeared to be looking, he laid a hand on her knee and transferred a small dose of his energy into her; it wouldn't heal anything, but it'd alleviate some of the pain, and give her enough strength to keep her from passing out - something he knew to be avoided in traumatic medical emergencies.

"They're on their way!" someone shouted, easing some of the Saiyan's worry.

"Good," he growled, standing up now that he knew she would be taken care of. "Tell them to bring _two_ ambulances."

"Wait, _what_!?" Erasa shrieked, as she returned with the items he had called for. "Gohan, what are you talking about? Gohan, no-... where are you going!" The blonde's heart caught in her throat as he simply ignored her, brushing past and leaving the coffee shop. '_I have to stop him before he gets himself in trouble… or worse, hurt!'_ Handing off the bucket and towels to her co-worker, Erasa rushed after her friend, chasing frantically after him as he stalked furiously down the street towards a dark figure lying on the ground.

"Go back inside, Erasa," he demanded gruffly, feeling the anger boil like liquid fire through his veins. It had been a long, long time since he'd let his emotions control him, but the look of complete and utter terror in that woman's eyes had ignited within him a fury, of the likes which he had not felt since his early childhood. "You don't need to see this…"

She was taken aback by overwhelming amount of contempt he held in his voice, momentarily pausing in her tracks as she felt a bolt of fear shoot through her. Never once had she imagined sweet, silly, innocent Gohan being capable of such malicious intent and she wondered if it had all just been an act. But just as quickly as that thought occurred, it disappeared, for as little she may have really known about the guy, she knew in her heart that he couldn't be anything else but good.

'_Good... but angry. _Very _angry,'_ she reasoned, racing once more to catch up to him. '_And with good reason too, considering the way he found that lady… but fighting in self defense and attacking a man out of vengeance are two different things!'_

"Gohan, I know you're mad, but don't do this," she pleaded, reaching out to grab him by the arm. "Please, he's not worth it! You're better than this! Don't sink down to his level…"

That seemed to finally do the trick, as Gohan halted in his tracks and sighed. The anger was still there - very much so, in fact - and the urge to give the man a taste of his own medicine lingered heavily in his mind… but she was right. '_What would Dad think of me? He'd be so ashamed!'_ Goku had always preached the use of their powers for protection - not harm - and especially not against those who were unable to defend themselves.

"You're right… I'm sorry," he conceded, staring down at the fallen man, who he had been so close to harming. It was wrong, he knew, but the injustice of it all was often infuriating. This wasn't the first crime he'd witnessed, and considering how often Videl was called out from class, it was easy to figure out just how corrupt the city was. '_We didn't give our lives to save the world from evil, just so it could continue on like this… something has to be done. The police aren't enough… Videl isn't enough...'_

His thoughts drifted, remembering her words that morning after the incident at the doughnut shop, where he had called her actions noble.

"_Noble?" she repeated, her brows raised and lips curled slightly upwards. "That's such a… fancy way of putting it. I'm not some knight of the round table. I just think of it as the right thing to do. I mean, if I have the power to change things… why shouldn't I?"_

'_The right thing to do,'_ he repeated, as he stepped forward and instead crushed the man's gun beneath his foot, '_No… they aren't enough...'_

'_But I could be.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**A bit of a time skip between the first scene and the second, as life continues on normally for Gohan. But now he realizes he can't sit idly by and let Videl and the police handle it all, as crime is very apparent despite their best efforts.

Now, I feel as if I should make some clarification on my last A/N, in regards to the pairing. The decision is **NOT** up to a vote, and while I appreciate all your input on the matter, it will not sway me to either side. Someone even suggested removing the character tags, to avoid people searching for it and expecting something else, but they all play a major role in the story regardless of who ends up with who. I will repeat, and continue to do so as warning, this is a Gohan centered fic about him coming into a more defined role (as opposed to the sideshow they made him) with secondary attention to his romance. I am giving you full warning in advance, last chapter, this chapter, and so on - if you are ONLY here for Gh/Vi or anything else, I suggest you stop reading before it leads to potential disappointment. I will not be offended in the least bit.

If you're still willing to give this story a chance, and are capable of keeping an open mind, I again thank you for reading and your support. Reviews and comments are appreciated, but flames will be ignored.

- Son


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The corridor was long and narrow, the cool, ventilated air relieving some of its stuffiness, even as his senses were pervaded by the nauseating scent of bleach and chemical disinfectant. The walls were painted a sterile white, scuffed and marked by the hundreds of stretchers and gurneys that passed its length every day; decorated with posters and paintings meant to uplift your mood, despite the overwhelming feeling of melancholy that hung heavy all around. Ignoring all this the best he could, Gohan hurried past dozens of doors and intersecting halls, eyes set firmly on the large blue sign that lay just ahead - _Surgery_.

Using his speed and agility, the Saiyan entered the pre-op waiting room and snuck past the nurse's station undetected, peeking quickly behind each curtain until he found the person he was looking for. After double-checking that they would remain undisturbed, he slipped into the makeshift room and stepped carefully towards the bed, so as not to startle its sleeping occupant.

His chest burnt with familiar anger, as he looked down upon the woman he had saved no more than an hour ago. After ensuring the police had properly detained the attacker, and paramedics had raced off towards the nearest hospital, he'd paid a quick visit to his favorite cat before returning to the city to finish his task. The staff had done well in cleaning her up, her hair cleaner and less disheveled as they had removed the blood and bandaged her facial wounds, and her leg had been propped up in a sling, the bones forced back into their rightful places by the necessary splint.

'_She looks better than the last time I saw her,'_ he mused, as his eyes followed the leads and tubing attached to various parts of her body; the IV drip a combination of normal saline and some variety of pain medication. '_But she's still a far cry from healthy... '_

Reaching into his pocket, Gohan retrieved the senzu bean he had procured from Korin not minutes ago, and crushed it between his fingers into a fine powder. Gently, he leant over the unconscious woman - no doubt having passed out due to the pain, medication, and emotional exhaustion - and tenderly grasped her chin, prying her mouth open and sprinkling it onto her tongue. Her salivary glands reacted instantly, coating it in the clear viscous substance that helped ease it down her esophagus.

"That's it… swallow the magic pill," he grinned quietly, massaging her throat to aid its journey. It took a minute or two before the effects finally began to show; the bruise along her face lightened in color before slowly fading away, and the swelling reduced until she was completely unblemished. There was a slight crack - heard only by his highly sensitive Saiyan ears - as the bones in her leg realigned and fused back together, followed by a soft moan, and a tired cough shortly after.

'_Looks like my work here is done.'_ Stepping back, the teen gave a short nod in parting - even though her eyes remained closed - and left, sneaking out the same way he had come. Just as the double doors leading into the room swung shut behind him, he gave a pleased smirk as there came a startled cry of, "Holy sh-...! What happened here!?"

Leaving the hospital, he walked out onto the street and searched his pockets for his phone, sighing with exasperation as he remembered once again that he had left it at the office. In his rush to get the senzu bean, he had completely forgotten to call in and notify them of the situation, and only now remembered. "Oh _man_, now they're going to think I ditched work!" he bemoaned, running into a nearby alley and blasting off in the direction of Capsule Corp. With the cover of darkness, he felt secure in his use of powers, and made what would have been a fifteen minute drive in less than two.

Landing atop the roof of a nearby building, he checked to see that the coast was clear before leaping to the asphalt and landing in a crouch. Dusting off his pants, Gohan grimaced slightly as he realized he was left with nothing but the white undershirt he usually wore beneath his collared shirts, wondering how exactly he would explain all this to his supervisors. Thankfully, his phone was all he had forgotten, and after his badge was checked by security - who gave the teen strange looks upon seeing his altered attire - he rushed to make it back to the lab before he was penalized for further absence.

"Dr. Yung, I apologize for my unexplained absence. I never meant to disappear like that," he began, already spewing apologies before he could fully enter the office. "I was just on my way back from the coffee shop when-..."

"Its quite alright, Mr. Son," she interrupted, brushing a stray bang of her russet hair out of her eyes and adjusting her glasses. "Officer Donatsu has explained everything. In fact, he came here looking for you." It was then that he noticed the second person in the room, a young looking cop with dark hair trimmed in a neat crew cut and a bushy mustache that looked slightly out of place.

"Sir," said Gohan, acknowledging him with a nod and extending his hand, which the officer took. "Is there something I can help you with? I gave my full statement earlier at the scene, and was told I could leave."

"No worries, son," Donatsu replied, "Just doing a quick check in. Your friend at the coffee shop, a Ms. Rubber, has been attempting to contact you since you left and grew worried when you didn't respond. She asked if we could make sure you'd gotten back to work safely."

Gohan sighed before letting out a quiet chuckle of relief. "I had to take a long walk after all that," he fibbed, rubbing a hand behind his neck. "It was just too much adrenaline and excitement for me to really handle, and I needed to get it all out. I left my phone back here to charge when I first left, which is why I haven't answered… but I should probably do that now, huh?"

"Might be a good idea. She seemed very insistent that we make sure you were okay," the officer remarked, smiling somewhat. "Now that I know you're safe, my job here is complete. Expect to be contacted in a day or two for clarification on your statements, and there's a good a chance you'll be asked to serve as a witness later on for the trial."

"I understand. Thank you." Shaking hands once more, Gohan watched as the officer turned to leave, before hesitating at the door and glancing back.

"You were the kid who stopped the robber at that donut shop across OSH earlier this month, aren't you?"

Gohan's brows raised at the unexpected statement, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Yes, sir. That was me," he answered, curiously. True to Videl's word, the hype had died down in less than a few days, and until now, even he had mostly forgotten about it.

Donatsu gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. "Heh. Keep this up, and you'll end up following Videl's footsteps as this city's next crimefighter," he remarked, grinning. "You did good today. Really good. We could definitely use more guys like you around." Tipping his hat at the Saiyan, the officer gave a final nod and departed, leaving him to once again ponder the choice he was making.

'_I've made my decision, and I won't back down… the only problem is, how do I do it without drawing too much attention to myself or my family?'_ he mused, wondering if perhaps Bulma would be able to assist him. He often looked to the blue haired woman in times of need, her knack for unbiased logic having provided him necessary guidance in previous moments of confusion; the other adults in his life often times being too relaxed (Krillin), too serious (his mother), or simply unable to comprehend human emotion (Vegeta and Piccolo) to give reliable advice.

"You're free to go, Mr. Son," spoke Dr. Yung, her voice breaking through his internal reverie. "And don't worry about coming in tomorrow. I'll send you a few files that I'd like you to look over, but you're more than welcome to work from home. After all, you deserve a little peace and quiet after such an ordeal."

Gohan, who had gone through far more traumatic experiences without blinking, was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, and graciously accepted her offer. It would give him a much needed chance to visit the main branch in West City; to discuss his situation with Bulma - and perhaps use her personal lab if he had time - and to let Goten visit with Trunks, who wanted to share his newest collection of toys and comics with the two Sons.

"Thank you, Dr. Yung," he said, bowing politely to his supervisor. "I'll get those files in order for you promptly, and I'll use my time off wisely. You're right, I think a little bit of relaxation would be good after tonight. " As he turned to leave, a stray thought crossed his mind...

'_Hm… y'know, now that I think about it… Vegeta and I are a overdue for another spar too...'_

* * *

><p>"You can do better than <em>this<em>," Vegeta taunted, as the two traded blows beneath the crushing weight of the GR. "Or have you truly gone soft in these years of peace? You've let your training fall to the wayside as you go to school and work for the woman. You are of Saiyan blood, yet you act like a petty human!"

He struck the younger warrior with a mighty blow, his fist bashing against Gohan's skull with a crack. But he was hardly phased, body accustomed to pain as he simply shook it off and continued on, his dark eyes narrowed and set in a look of deep concentration.

"But then again, I can't really blame you," Vegeta smirked, blocking a knee. "Four hundred times earth's gravity is more of a _man's_ training, and I understand if its too much for a mere _boy_ to handle."

With a subtle roll of his eyes, Gohan redirected an approaching fist and spun around the prince, aiming to elbow him directly between the shoulderblades. Instead, it was caught as Vegeta spun in the opposite direction, pivoting on the balls of his feet so the two remained face to face. Gathering ki between his hands, the elder Saiyan launched a volley of blasts at him, forcing the teen to backpedal away in order to avoid them. Catching one of the blasts, Gohan reinforced it with a small dose of his own energy and sent it flying back, detonating it halfway between them in order to create a curtain of smoke.

Taking advantage of Vegeta's momentary distraction, he phased away in the blink of an eye, reappearing not a moment later before him. He led with a left hook, right uppercut combo before locking his fingers together behind the Saiyan's neck and pulling him down into an awaiting knee, sinking it firmly into his gut. Then, raising his arms high with hands still clasped, he swung down with all his might; jack-hammering him atop the skull with a resounding smack.

Despite the surprise attack, he recovered quickly, catching himself on all fours and rolling to the side, just barely dodging the subsequent kick that followed. Leaping swiftly to his feet, Vegeta fell instinctively into his preferred stance, dodging and parrying blows as they continued to come.

"Is this _better_ enough for you?" Gohan grinned, as he nailed the shorter man with a heavy right cross, sending a mixture of blood and spit flying from his bruised lips.

Vegeta's head snapped to the side with the force of the blow, but carrying its momentum, he threw out his leg and caught the younger fighter with a shattering blow to his side. "A _little_," he conceded with a smirk, before retreating shortly and bursting into the first level of Super Saiyan. "But that was just a warm up. Care to join me in a _real_ battle?"

Allowing a little more of his own Saiyan side through, Gohan returned his smirk and powered up, the familiar golden glow washing over him like a flame. "I thought you would _never ask_," he answered, limbering up as he prepared for the second round of their fight. With a few satisfying cracks of the neck, he lowered himself into a fighter's stance, somewhat of a cross between the Turtle style he had learnt from his father and Piccolo's own Demon style, which he'd been taught so many years ago.

"Ready when you are."

"Then bring it," Vegeta growled, beckoning for him to attack.

Eyes narrowing, Gohan nodded and replied, "Gladly." The battle continued on from there, as the two Saiyans charged one another with renewed vigour and intensity. Their fists cracked like thunder and they flashed through the room like bolts of lightning, the GR trembling in the wake of their power storm as the two sought dominance over the other. Back and forth they went, like cat and mouse, taking turns with the offense and defense as they tested their strength and skill.

It carried on for another two hours or so, and would have gone on for several more, if not for the twin roars that emitted from their stomachs almost simultaneously, as the scent of roasted meats and fried fish wafted in through the ventilation. The two paused their fighting, fists centimeters from connecting as they each took several whiffs of the air. _Lunch time._ As if reading the other's mind, the two locked eyes, silently negotiating the terms of their truce.

As one, they returned to their normal states, as the gravity shut off and the chamber's door unlocked. Vegeta took one look at the boy and grunted, "Shower first and bandage your wounds. The woman's mother doesn't like it when you bleed on her furniture."

Gohan glanced down at his orange gi, having forgotten just how brutal their spars could be on their bodies. The shirt was ripped completely in half, hanging limply from his waist like a shredded skirt; the lower portion of his pants' left leg was gone - most likely disintegrated by the sheer amount of ki exerted - and his boots were barely holding together. What lay underneath, of course, was far worse, his skin ripped and torn with abrasions, and darkened by massive bruises; though he was silently smug to see Vegeta was in just as bad of shape.

"I'd say the same goes for you," he replied, following the prince out of the GR and into the hall.

Vegeta merely grunted and left for his private quarters, while Gohan turned in the opposite direction and headed towards his own. He and his brother were usually over so often that Bulma had given them each their own rooms - across from Trunks - for when they slept over, and he always kept plenty of spare clothes in the closet. Locking the door behind him, he headed straight for the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower, allowing the water to heat up while he slipped out of his gi.

"This just goes straight to the trash," he murmured, dumping the now useless rags in the bathroom's bin. After checking the water's temperature, he jumped in and slid the glass door shut, releasing a long sigh of relief as the warm water cascaded down his aching body. Grabbing the soap, he scrubbed vigorously to remove the sweat and grime, the blood from his wounds pooling at his feet in a puddle of murky pink before swirling lazily down the drain. Lathering his hair with shampoo and then conditioner, he finished off with a final rinse before shutting it off. The minor cuts and bruises had already begun to clot and seal, but the larger gashes continued to bleed, so he dried off with a low burst of ki, rather than risk staining any of his towels.

Medical supplies were well stocked in the Briefs' home, and he had plenty of bandaging to choose from already set up in his room. After slipping on a clean pair of boxers, he sat down on the bed and began wrapping the heavier injuries in gauze and kerlix; with his body's accelerated healing, they would be gone in less than a day or two, but for now, it would be best to keep them covered.

"Good as new!" he grinned, gently patting a hand over the thick pad he had wrapped around his midsection, where Vegeta had seared his abdomen with a powerful blast. Throwing on a loose pair of dark blue pants and a black tank top, he put on his socks and boots and hurried off towards the dining room, where he could sense his brother and Trunks already gathered for lunch.

"Big brother!" Immediately, he was bombarded by a familiar orange and blue blur, as Goten crashed into him at full speed. He winced slightly as the impact aggravated his side, but hid the pain behind a genuine smile as the miniature Saiyan nuzzled happily against his chest.

"Hey, squirt!" he greeted, throwing Goten up and catching him beneath the arms.

"Hehe, again! Again!" Goten cried, wriggling impatiently in the older boy's grip.

"Alright, _alright_," Gohan grumbled falsely, bouncing him up and down as he prepared to toss him once again. "On the count of one… two…" In that instant, Trunks leapt from his chair and threw himself at the two; having hoped to catch them both off guard. Instead, Gohan cradled Goten against his hip and caught the purple haired boy with his free hand, before tossing them both up and shouting, "Three!"

"Aw, I thought I had you!" Trunks scowled, doing his best not to smile as Gohan caught him and Goten.

"You'll have to be sneakier than that, kiddo!" he laughed.

The three Saiyans wrestled and played for several minutes as Mrs. Briefs continued to set the table, and the rest of the family congregated from various parts of the house. Vegeta, freshly showered and in a clean set of spandex, scowled at the boys as he came in to take his seat, shooting Trunks a rather disapproving stare for such frivolous behavior. That immediately broke up the scuffle, as his son scurried back to his chair and the Son boys quickly followed, though they all playfully pushed and shoved against each other beneath the table.

Vegeta continued to glare, his expression clearly reading, '_I can still see you!'_ but remained as stoic and silent as he usually was.

"Wow! This looks great, Mom," said Bulma, as she came in and took a seat across her husband.

"Oh, it was nothing dear! Nothing at all!" she replied, adding the finishing touches to a few dishes. "Just a little something I quickly threw together!"

Gohan took a quick glance around the table, taking in all the dishes she had prepared; heaping piles of steaming fried rice, stacks of boiled soba noodles, tofu and vegetables sauteed with chilis and garlic, bowls and bowls of yellow curried fish, platters of freshly rolled sushi and cut sashimi, several roasted chickens, more egg rolls and dumplings than he could count… and in the middle of it all, a massive roasted pig. '_Just a little something she threw together?'_ he thought, in mild disbelief. '_I swear, she and my mother must have some sort of superpower when it comes to cooking! Anyone else, and it'd take an entire catering company to make this much food, and in the same amount of time...'_

"There may not be enough," Vegeta remarked, seemingly off-handedly as he caught Gohan's eye. "I could eat this all myself." Despite the perceived nonchalance, he knew it was another subtle challenge from the prince, which roughly translated into, '_You may be my equal on the battlefield, but I can still one-up you in other ways.'_

'_Always the competitor,'_ Gohan mused, as Bulma admonished her husband for being so greedy. They had sparred together for years now, at least once or twice a month when the boys got together, and had developed an odd sort of relationship between the two; Gohan having grown to tolerate the man's gruff nature and sarcastic wit - even returning the banter every now and then - while Vegeta had come to begrudgingly respect the boy as a fellow warrior; though that did little to stop the insults.

For the first few years after Cell, Gohan had firmly retained his title as the world's strongest, as he took the time to learn control of his second ascension, and Vegeta's own power plateaued due to mental and emotional barriers that kept his power from increasing much further. However, once Gohan slowed down to focus more on studies, and the prince had cleared these hurdles, the gap between them quickly seemed to disappear. In terms of raw power, the younger Saiyan remained the stronger of the two, but Vegeta more than made up for it in skill, experience and sheer determination. In fact, if he wasn't careful, the elder Saiyan could surpass him any day now, and he would never know it.

"Well, dig in boys!" Mrs. Briefs urged, breaking Gohan from his silent reverie. "Before everything gets cold!" Of course, neither he nor Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten needed telling twice, as they descended upon the mountain of food in a flurry of limbs and chopsticks. Bulma and her parents carefully took their portions from the other end of the table - well out of reach of the feeding fray - while the rest was quickly gobbled up by the hungry boys, who seemed to inhale the food faster than they could keep up.

They had demolished the food in less than twenty minutes, every bowl and plate having been scraped clean, as Vegeta crossed his arms and smugly declared himself the winner - silently, of course, though the look in his eyes clearly gave it away. Gohan merely shook his head with amusement and wiped his mouth with a napkin, before dabbing it at Goten's cheek, who had sauce dripping from his lips.

"So, Gohan," began Bulma, as her mother began clearing the table and Dr. Briefs ordered a few house bots to assist her. "You said you wanted to ask me about something, right?"

"Yeah. I have a few… technical… issues I was wondering if you might be able to help me with," he replied, nodding his head.

"I see… well, give me another hour and I'm all yours," she answered, smiling as she got up to return to her office. "I've got a conference call in about fifteen minutes, and it shouldn't take too long. After that, I'm pretty much done for the day."

"Alright, thanks. I'll probably just hang out with the boys and get some of my own work done in the meantime."

"Yeah, we need to catch up on how that's doing," she nodded, as she went around the table giving kisses to 'her boys' - Gohan and Goten included. "Well, see you all later!"

The instant she was out of sight, Trunks and Goten gagged and made faces, wiping their cheeks where she had kissed them with twin cries of, "Yuck! Cooties!"

Not a moment later, "I heard that, you two!" her voice came from down the hall.

* * *

><p>True to her word, Gohan found himself seated in Bulma's office no more than an hour later, explaining to her his predicament and request for advice.<p>

"So… let me get this straight," Bulma began, fixing the young teen with a dubious stare. "You want to help fight crime around Satan City, but you don't want anyone recognizing you? Haven't you already… y'know… stepped in as yourself before? Why hide now?"

"I know it must sound a bit silly, but you know me," Gohan shrugged, rubbing his hand shyly behind his neck in what had long ago become the Son trademark. "I've never fought for glory or for attention, and the last two times I've intervened, the news and media that followed only solidified my desire to stay out of the spotlight. I just can't have that kind of attention… and not just because it makes me uncomfortable, but because I don't want my family getting involved. Reporters would invade our land in an instant, looking for answers... and unlike you, we don't have as much political or economical power to keep them away..."

"At the same time," he went on, releasing a soft sigh of exasperation, "I can't just stand by and watch as people get hurt. As prestigious and celebrated as Satan City is, it is morally corrupt. I've done the research, I've gotten plenty of first-hand accounts from Videl, and I've seen it for myself. There are a lot of good people who live there… but there are also a lot of bad people too."

"But what about the police? Your friend, Videl? I may have little respect for her father, but even all the way out here in West City, she's made news for all the good she's done," Bulma countered; not as a way to dissuade him, but just to make sure he had thought it all the way through. "I've known you since you were a toddler, Gohan, and I've watched you grow into a fine, upstanding young man. You have fought and defeated the greatest evils this world - and _other_ worlds - had to offer."

Leaning forward, she stared him in the eyes and asked, "Compared to _that… _what are but a few petty thieves and robbers running amuck around a city?"

"But… evil is still evil, no matter on _what _scale," Gohan answered, "And like you said… I've fought it at the highest levels, but why should that put me above from fighting it at the bottom? Besides, if I want to defeat greater evil, shouldn't I start by destroying it at the roots? Stop it before it has a chance to grow? Either way… its… just the right thing to do."

At that, the conversation lulled, as Bulma studied him silently and Gohan patiently awaited her next words. Moments later, she broke into a wide grin and reached out, gently cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Oh gosh, you're so much like your father," she remarked fondly, her eyes watering slightly in memory of her late best friend. "Kami, I miss him…"

"Heh, me too…" he mumbled softly, as she smoothed her fingers through his hair.

"Anyway, of course I'll help you," she said, pulling back. "I just wanted to hear your reasons behind it all. Now, I'm guessing you'll want some sort of disguise?"

He nodded, relieved to have her assistance. "A disguise would be helpful," he replied, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "I mean, at first, I was thinking that I could go Super Saiyan to hide my features, but if I wore the same clothes to school or work, my friends and co-workers might start to catch on."

"Hm, yeah… I see your point," she agreed, pulling out a pencil and pad of paper from her desk drawer. "I think the Super Saiyan thing is a good idea, but we should still make some sort of outfit as an extra layer of disguise. The more to distinguish you as a separate individual, the better."

Gohan watched as she began to sketch something onto the paper, craning his neck to get a better view; unfortunately, his vantage point offered little help, and he could barely make out what appeared to be a rough outline of his basic figure. Deciding to be a little more helpful, he threw out one of his ideas.

"Uhm, I was also thinking of ways to store the outfit when I didn't need it and thought maybe… carrying it around in a capsule would be okay?" he suggested.

"That's a good start, but inefficient in the long run," Bulma replied, continuing to focus on her sketching as she added more details and wrote several notes on the sides. "You need the transition to be as seamless as possible, and while I'm sure you can change in the blink of an eye, the average capsule takes five seconds to unload and five to store its contents. That's ten seconds and a cloud of smoke to catch the attention of whoever may be looking in your direction. Do that twice - when you change to leave, and when you change back - you're not only increasing your chances of being noticed, but you're also delayed in getting to the scene, or returning to school and work."

"Ahh! _See_, this is why I need you," he grinned, "I hadn't even considered the capsule's storing time."

"You're a smart kid," she said, glancing up to smile at him, "But I've been in this business for years, and I've definitely picked up a thing or two in my time. Intelligence is key, and trust me, that you have in _spades_. But think a little more outside the box, and you'll go that much further."

"Now, we'll have to create some sort of device to simultaneously store your current outfit and deposit your disguise, perhaps even having it appear directly on your body, so you won't have to waste any time physically changing. Hmm… I'll have to think about that one a little more, but we can get still get started. Follow me to the lab, and I'll take some measurements and get a full body scan."

Ten minutes later, a blushing Gohan stood in the center of an imaging platform, stripped down to nothing but his bare boxers as Bulma bustled about the room. "Okay, this time, I want you to spread your arms and legs," she demanded, looking up from the latest screen.

Obeying her command, Gohan did as he was told, attempting to stay as still as possible as the scanner slowly circled around him. When it had completed its round, the Saiyan turned to the monitor and watched as yet another 3D image of him was created.

"Can I put my clothes back on?" he pleaded, as the blue haired woman settled down at her station and began furiously jotting down formulas and equations.

"Oh, if you _must_," she sighed, winking playfully before returning to her calculations. "What's your height and weight?"

"I'm 5'11 and between 210 to 215," he answered, scurrying to throw back on his pants and shirt.

"You're a big boy!" Bulma laughed, as she returned to her computer and began typing various codes and algorithms into a program that would help find the solution to his outfit changing woes. "And to think, you're still growing! Vegeta won't be pleased to hear that."

"Heh, his problem… not mine," Gohan chuckled, as he leant against the table behind her and watched her work. "Anyway, is there anything that I can do to help? I feel a little bad that you're practically doing all the work."

"Don't sweat it," she said, flashing him a grin. "That's what I'm here for! Besides, I like the challenge, and really, there isn't much else to do while we wait for this to work things out."

"What about the outfit?"

"Mhm… I think I'll surprise you!" Standing up, she gently shoved him in the direction of the door, guiding him out of the lab and into the hallway. "I'm not sure how long it will take me, but I'll call you back in when its ready. If I don't finish it today, I'll just text you when its ready and you can stop by when you've got the time."

"Are… you _sure _you don't want me to help?" he asked, hesitating as she continued to shoo him away.

Feigning a look of offense, she placed her hands upon her hips and imitated one of her husband's infamous scowls. "Have a little more faith in me!" she chided, before shaking her head and grinning. "Seriously, Gohan, trust me. You'll love it!"

Gohan _did_ trust her; he couldn't really argue with that, but she sometimes went a little overboard when it came to her 'projects'. Regardless, he knew Bulma wouldn't let him down, so he gave a reluctant wave in parting and left in search of his brother and Trunks. All the while, he silently hoped that it wouldn't be anything _too_ extravagant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait, but I was a bit preoccupied with the end of term, as well as the holidays - speaking of which, a belated Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year! Anyway, we're starting to lead into the Saiyaman arc, where the story will begin to pick up more in terms of conflict, action, and drama. All that good, fun stuff. I do like the name Saiyaman, as it gives homage to both sides of his heritage, but there will be no dancing and rapping for those of you that wondered.

I'm going to make this a habit of announcing, so later on none of you can blame me for being "misled"... this is primarily a Gohan-centered fan fiction, and the pairing is not set in stone. I am essentially letting the story write itself, so it could end up Gohan/Erasa or Gohan/Videl... or maybe even, he might not end up with anyone at all (though that's very unlikely). Either way, I ask that you keep an open mind and enjoy the story for what it is, and not what YOU want it to become.

If there were any glaring errors, I apologize - I'll fix anything when I can. I'm posting this as 0130 (that's 1:30 AM), as I wanted to post something while I had free time. I hope to update again soon, but since its the holidays, my schedule is a bit off. I promise we'll get back to the once to twice a weekly updates when I'm able to fall back into a normal routine. Until then, wishing you all good health and wellness!

See you "next year" :P

- Son


End file.
